Ayano's Negative Side
by TheBlackKid
Summary: "Everyone used to know me as the hard-working, by-the-book, always serious tsundere girl. But up until a few days ago, I was living a lie. I struggled with this huge secret that changed my life forever. And now that my friends know about it, all I can do now is...to try to live with my Negative Side."
1. The Curse

Ayano's Negative Side

By TheBlackKid

**Chapter 1 – The Curse**

"Well then…" Yui said. "I guess now the rest of us are going in the hot spring. I bet No doubt you're coming too right, Kyouko?"

"Uh…actually. You guys go on ahead. I'm just gonna sit here for a while."

"Huh. Kyouko's actually doing nothing for once. It's rather shocking." Chizuru said.

"**H-Hey!**"

"No, she has a point, Kyouko." I said.

"A really huge one." Chitose added.

"Tch! _Wh-Whatever…_" Kyouko pouted while blushing a little.

"Holy crap. She's blushing." The four of us said together.

"**W-Will you get out of here?!**"

"Still though. Seeing Kyouko like that is still hard to believe." Chizuru said.

"Yeah, it really is." Yui said. "I've known her since childhood and this side of her reminds me of how she was a total crybaby before."

"Kyouko Toshinio?"

"A crybaby?" Both Chitose and I asked.

"Believe it or not, she was. Akari and I always had to calm her down from the littlest of things."

"Woah."

"Wait, so how did she turn into that obnoxious side everyone knew her for?" Chizuru asked.

"_***sigh***_ I wish I knew, Chizuru."

***BIG SPLASH NOISE***

"**Gah! Sakurako! You don't cannonball into a hot spring!**"

"_Wish you would've told me that earlier. Ouch._"

"Why would she? That's just common sense."

"Geez, what are those three doing now?" Yui asked with an annoyed look on her face. "I'm going in now. Come on, Mari."

"Coming." Mari replied.

"Alright. Come on, Aya…" Chitose took one look at me and saw that I haven't taken any of my clothes off. "You're still dressed?"

"Give me a break, Chitose. This isn't exactly an easy thing for me to do. I mean…not with _**that**_."

"I see. Just hurry before it gets too late. Come on, Chizuru."

"Coming." Chizuru replied.

…

…

"_***sigh***_ I don't know how they put up with me."

I tried to take off my clothes one-by-one. But even though I was all alone in the changing room, I still couldn't do it. The nerves inside me were taking over my mind. I was so scared that someone might walk in right when…

…

…right when _**they**_ become visible.

You're probably wondering what I mean by _**they**_, aren't you? Well…_**they**_ just happen to be a deep, dark, and horrible secret that I've been keeping for years. This secret has ruined my life. As I'm constantly on guard to make sure no one finds out.

This secret…is, well…

…

_***sigh***_ I'm infected with a curse.

I know it sounds unbelievable. But it's true. And I know how I got it too.

It started when I was around 4-years-old. I was not how I am today. Smart. Serious. Well behaved.

…

…A-A bit of a tsundere (yes, I admit it).

A-Anyway, I wasn't like that when I was younger. In fact, I was kind of a bit…w-well…u-unbalanced. A-As a nice way to put it. I think. Wh-What I mean is…I struggled with school a lot. A-And pretty much common everyday things.

B-Basically what I'm trying to say is…I-I'm…a-autistic. B-But only by a little! Wh-What I mean is I'm low on the scale.

…

…

W-Wait, hold on a second! Me being autistic is **NOT** the curse! I'm getting there alright?! I-I just…had to get that off my chest first.

Trust me, it leads to a fate way worse than being autistic. A dark and horrible one.

* * *

It was because of that and not doing well at school that made my parents look up some…_alternatives_ to help me do better. But it wasn't for my own well-being. They had way too much high hopes for me. And since I had autism, they believed that having the successful daughter they've always dreamed of was highly unlikely.

So then one day, they took me to this strange hut out in a rural part of town. Since I was only 4 at the time, I didn't have a clue what was going on. So I just sat there and watch as the adults (being my mom, dad, and this weird-looking old lady) were talking.

Then, from what I remember, the same weird-looking old lady came up to me and said this weird chant while waving a magic wand of some sorts. I then started feeling an excruciating pain all over my body. My head, my arms, my stomach, my feet. All of it was hurting.

"_M…Mommy! D…Daddy! I-It hurts…_"

I remember saying that repeatedly to mom and dad. Tears rushing from my eyes as I begged for the pain to stop.

But…

…

But…they didn't do anything. Not a damn thing. They just stood there. And watched as their 4-year-old daughter scream in fear and pain. And then sometime later, I was left unconscious.

I remember waking up in a hospital bed. Unclear on what day it was. And there was this lady next to me. A young one with brunette hair and wearing a business suit.

And she was the only one there.

I didn't see my mom or dad anywhere. And my 4-year-old self was scared out of my mind.

"_You're awake. Are you okay?_" The woman asked me.

"_Wh-Who are you? Wh-Where's my mommy and daddy?_"

"_Uh. Well…th-they're gone, sweetheart._"

"_G-Gone? A-Are they coming back? W-Will I see them again?_"

"_I-It's…rather unlikely._"

"_S-So…th-they left me?_" I then started to form tears in my eyes.

"_W-Wait, don't cry-_"

"_**WAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_"

Then as I cried, I started feeling pain all over my body. I winced in pain. Then I saw these purple marks that covered my entire body. And they were glowing, too. The sight of it…gave me even more fear.

"_***sigh***__ This is what I was trying to avoid._" The woman said.

"_H-Hey, Ms. Lady. Wh-What happened to me? Wh-What are these glowing purple markings? A-Am I gonna die?_"

"_No. you're not gonna die. That's one thing that's good about this whole thing. At least._"

* * *

That's when the woman told me what happened. How my parents had taken me to a woman who practices dark magic. How that woman had used her magic to rid me of my autism, but it backfired. And instead, gave me this curse.

And how my parents abandoned me. And are now on the run from the law. For taking me there in the first place.

I've never felt so hurt in my life. My parents couldn't accept me who I was. And when they tried and failed to change me, they deserted me. Leaving me with the pain and suffering that they caused.

And now every time I look in the mirror, I see the signature trademarks of my parent's destruction. They're completely visible whenever I wear anything like short-sleeve shirts, shorts, swimsuits…

…and school uniforms.

Yeah. I told the others. It's not like I had a choice. Hiding these markings is near impossible. Especially during the summer months. And the fact that they glow every once in a while defeated the purpose even more.

They were surprisingly okay with it. All of them, to be exact. Hell, all of Nanamori and even the high school I currently go to is okay with it. I guess knowing what I went through, they felt like they didn't have a choice.

As for people on the street, I just say that I'm into body tattoos. It was the best I could think of, okay?

"Ayano."

"Huh? O-Oh hey…Yui."

"You're still worried?"

"Yeah. Big time."

"Well, all the other people left already. It's just us there now. Nobody but us is going to see them."

…

"_***sigh***_ Alright." I was still nervous about this. But with Yui confirming that it's just people from our group there, I felt a little ease.

I took off my clothes and soon followed Yui into the hot spring. Where the other 7 girls were resting themselves and enjoying the warm water.

"Geez, there you are, Ayano! I thought you ditched us or something!" Sakurako said.

"Where would I go to ditch you, Sakurako?"

"Well, you're smart. You probably figured something out."

"Lay off her already." Himawari said.

"It's okay, Himawari. I'm already used to whatever nonsense comes out of Sakurako's mouth."

"**H-Hey!**" Sakurako felt insulted.

"You sure were back there a while, Ayano. Were you really that afraid?" Chitose asked.

"Yeah, I was. This was the first time I've gone to a hot spring with these…markings of mine."

"Surprised they're not glowing." Chizuru said.

"They don't glow in the water. I tested it. Not sure why water is an exception to this curse, but at least I could be as ease while submerged in it."

"Well, that's good. At least." Yui said.

"So what makes them glow, Ayano? Does poking them work?" Kaede asked as she swam over and started poking my body.

"Hey! Kaede! I wanna try, too!" Mari whined as she did the exact same thing.

"**H-Hey! C-Cut it out, you two!**" I yelled.

"But we just want to test it." Kaede said.

"**If you two end up poking a certain spot on me, then I'm going to be really pissed off!**"

"Certain spot?" Sakurako asked. "Oh! You mean your pu-"

***POW***

"_Ouchie…_"

"Honestly. Do you even look at the ratings of these stories?" Himawari asked after punching Sakurako in the head.

"_***groan***_ Why can't we just have a Rated-M one already?!"

"Get your own life-altering moment and **MAYBE** we'll think about it."

"_Hmm…_"

_Probably shouldn't have said, Himawari._

"Anyway…to answer your question, Kaede, I don't know what makes them glow. They just do that every so often. In fact, there's a lot about this curse that I don't know about. And living every day without knowing what it could do to me is nothing but a huge struggle.

…

I…I'm honestly surprised that none of you guys think I'm a freak."

"Ayano…why would we think you're a freak?" Chitose asked me.

"Think about it, Chitose. I'm pretty sure there's no other 16-year-old girl in the world that has a curse which includes having purple markings all over her body and who knows what else."

"Well, yeah. But it's not your fault that you have this curse."

"If anything, it's those shithead parents of yours. They're the ones that tried to "fix" you just because you have autism. Sick bastards." Sakurako said.

"You know…I would hit you in the head right now for swearing in front of two 5-year-olds, but you do have a point." Himawari said.

"See? I don't only swear just for fun."

"But it's mostly that." We all retorted.

"Whatever." Sakurako pouted at the insult.

"Long story sort, Ayano." Yui said to me. "No matter how long it takes for you to get rid of this curse, we'll be with you all the way. You don't have to worry. Right guys?"

"Yep." Himawari said.

"Damn straight." Sakurako said.

"Yui's right, Ayano." Chitose said.

"Mari and I will help, too." Kaede said. With Mari adding a nod.

"_Zzz…_"

We all looked at Chizuru, who had fallen asleep at some point. Her head was bopping up and down and her glasses were nearly off her face.

"Is that normal?" I asked.

"Yeah, she does that a lot. Even when bathing back home." Chitose said as she swam over to her twin sister. "Come on, Sis. Let's get to bed."

"_Zzz…_"

"Yeah, I think it's time we got out, too." Himawari said.

"H-Hey…everyone. Th-Thank you. F-For you know…st-sticking by me this long. I most likely wouldn't have done this on my own."

"You're welcome, Ayano." Everyone said to me with a smile (except Chizuru, who's still sleeping). And in turn, I grew a smile on my own face. Probably the first I've had when mentioning this accursed trait of mine.

And it felt rather nice, too.

* * *

So that was all a week ago. And other than the fact that Kyouko and Chinastu are now a couple, nothing else came out of that hot springs trip.

It's November now. And I go back to school tomorrow. And with that, comes an all new day to live with my curse. Can it really get better from here? Will my parents be found and held responsible for what they did to me? And will I ever be rid of this curse that's been bounded with me since I was a toddler?

Honestly…who even knows at this point.

But I guess all I can do for now is live with it. Like I've done for the past 12 years already.

So, if you're willing to hear me out, I'll tell you my story…

…

…of how my negative side became a reality.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** It took a while, but it's finally here. Story #3 of the Inner Struggles series. And this one's going to be a little different this time. Instead of there being secrets being kept from the others, everyone knows about Ayano's troubled past. And this story will have less self-hatred than the previous two.**

**And before anyone gets offended by the fact Ayano has autism, let me explain. I won't make her…you know…how most people see autistic people. Trust me, I know how people live with it. After all, I'm autistic as well. It really can be a struggle sometimes. And how Ayano will live with it will closely resemble how I did it when I was younger. So no need to worry.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this new entry into the series. Feel free to review/favorite/follow the story if you do. Thanks for reading. Later.**


	2. School Struggles In Secret

**Chapter 2 – School Struggles In Secret**

"…_S-So…M-Mommy and Daddy…th-they did this to me?_"

"_Unfortunately._" The woman said to me."_I shouldn't really be telling a 4-year-old something this heartbreaking, but no one should be continued to be lied to. Especially something this grand._"

"_A-And you say…th-they're gone?_"

"_Y-Yes. Th-They cannot be found at this moment. But we are looking for them. They can't hide forever._"

I started feeling sadder than before. But with light tears running down my face. I didn't want these weird purple markings to hurt me again. They already did this to me…twice.

I still don't remember much before all this. It's all a blank. Even for a toddler like me, I couldn't remember. But this lady seems to know. Maybe I could ask her.

"_E-Excuse me. M-Ms. Lady. D-Do you know why…wh-why Mommy and Daddy did this to me?_"

"_W-Well…a-are you aware…of what autism is?_"

"_A-tis-um? What's that?_"

"_***sigh***__ Figured you wouldn't._"

"_Is it bad?_"

"_N-No, not at all. To put it in simple terms, it means you're…different than most kids your age._"

"_S-So…Mommy and Daddy did this to me because…I'm different?_"

The woman didn't answer me. Which led my 4-year-old mind to believe that it was true.

I then got even sadder. As I laid back in my hospital bed and cried these soft tears I had built up inside me to a depressing sleep.

* * *

***SOUND OF AN ALARM***

"_***groan***__ Another dream. And that one makes it the fourth one this week. Why are these memories just resurfacing all of sudden? I'm trying to forget all that._"

With no point in continuing to complain to myself, I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Where I stared at my reflection. And for a good while, too.

"It's another day. Let's hope we can keep it normal like the others." I said to myself before deciding to take a shower for the day.

I later got out of the shower and changed into my school uniform (which was a white dress shirt with a red necktie and a green-ish checkered skirt). And headed out front for breakfast, which was being made by someone I know rather well.

"_Morning._" I said to the woman in front of me from a bar table.

"Morning. You sound tired."

"_I, uh…had another dream._"

"Again? That makes it four in one week, right?"

"_Yeah. I don't know why they're showing up all of a sudden. Especially since I'm trying to forget that day._"

"Maybe they're trying to tell you something. Like a secret message or something along those lines."

"_***yawn***__ I guess._"

As I sat down on one of the stools, I caught a glimpsed of my reflection off a tiny mirror on the table. I took it and planted it face down. As I didn't want to feel all moody this early in the morning.

"So what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Just some simple eggs and toast. Can't go big this morning. Gotta be at work early today."

"I see."

As I received my plate of food and began eating, I felt a glance coming from the other side. And it was starting to become uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Hey. Are you sure about this? Not covering up, I mean."

"_***sigh***_ Haruka, I already told you. Hiding these markings is downright impossible. You even agreed to it."

"I know, it's just…I'm worried about you, Ayano. Why do you think I took you in the day we met?"

"I know you are. And I'm grateful that you did take me in. But this is something that I just can't hide anymore. No one else besides my friends and a teacher knows about my past. So there's nothing to worry about that. So can you at least trust me on this? Please?"

…

…

"_***sigh***_ Alright. If this is what you want, I'm with you 100%."

"Thank you, Haruka." I said with a small smile.

The woman I'm currently talking to is named Haruka Arakaki. I currently live with her in her small apartment here in the city. I've known her for a long time, but she's more than just a guardian to me.

What I mean is…she's the woman I first saw when I woke up in the hospital bed 12 years ago.

You see…Haruka works for the government. A special part of it where she looks into the unknown, mysterious, and supernatural. And when she got assigned a case where a girl was found in the middle of nowhere with purple markings all over her body, that's when we first met.

I'll admit, I didn't take a liking to her at first. But after a few days in the hospital taking with her, I slowly trusted her more. To the point where I started looking up to her. And when she told me why she was there, that she and her agency were looking for my parents to make them pay for their crimes…I was honestly sad. But with someone being honest with me for once, I felt a strong bond with Haruka. And actually felt safe and secure.

As soon as I was discharged, she adopted me. And I've been in her care ever since. Having someone like Haruka is something I need in life. Especially with what I went through.

"Well, I'm off. See you later." I said as I got off the stool and headed for the front door.

"Hey. You know what today is, right? Do you need a reminder or something?"

"I know, I know. 4:30, sharp. I do this every month, don't I?"

"Just making sure. See you later then."

"Alright. See you." I then walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind me. Making my way to school for the day.

* * *

The trip to school is as normal as any other trip I go on. Well…by "normal", I mean I constantly get stares and glares from other people whenever I take the train. Like I said before, I refer to my markings as body tattoos to strangers on the street. And despite how absurd it sounds for a girl my age to have body tattoos, people seem to buy it.

Hopefully, with good thoughts in mind.

With it being November already, the second term is almost over. So everyone is gearing up for finals. While I'm…basically freaking out. Because the school I go to, Shinohara High School, is one of the best in the country. The average scores are usually amongst the top 5. When I took the entrance exam last year back at Nanamori, I was honestly shocked that I passed. The questions were hard and I remember being in a mental breakdown at one point.

But with the finals at this school…I've heard how challenging they can be. And even with my disadvantage of being autistic, I'm doing moderately well in my classes. But these finals are not something I'm looking forward to.

_What am I going to do? Can I even pass such rumored difficult test? What if I fail and people eventually find out why? There's no way I could handle such an event. __**Ugh! This is so stressful!**_

"Hey…Ayano. You okay?"

"Huh? O-Oh. H-Hey…Yui. I'm fine. Just…_thinking._"

"About finals?"

"W-Was it that obvious?"

"Well, you were shaking your head a lot."

"And you didn't stop me?"

"I just did."

"_Ugh._ Alright, you got me. I'm worried as hell. This school's high scores is not an easy thing for someone like me to keep up with. I think there may be a chance that I'll fail."

"How? You were one of the top students back at Nanamori. The only person that had a chance of beating you was Kyouko. And that was even before her depression started."

"Y-Yeah, but…I had help back at Nanamori. Here, they just leave you on your own and expect you to do well while living up to their standards. Wh-Why did we even chose this school, anyway?"

"Because it's close to Nanamori, remember?"

"R-Right." I said with a short sigh.

***INSERT CLASSIC JAPANESE SCHOOL BELL CHIME HERE***

"Well, finals isn't until two weeks from now. That gives us enough time to figure out something for you. So just try to relax a little, alright?" Yui said to me as we began walking inside the school.

"Alright. I'll at least try."

"Thank you."

Then something came to mind as Yui said that.

"You know I've always wondered…how the two of us became such good friends."

"What do you mean?" Yui asked in a confused tone.

"Well, don't you remember? You and I would hardly talk to each other. We knew absolutely nothing about one another until late into our third year of middle school. And now, we're the best of friends."

"Yeah. I see where you're coming from. Although, now that I think about it, I think I know the answer."

"Yeah…me too."

We both sighed in despair at remembering what brought us two together. It was a really heartbreaking moment, but the two of us are handling it rather well. At least, so far.

"You know…you're really lucky, Ayano. You got to confess to her." Yui said.

"Yeah, but am I really though? I still got rejected."

"Yeah, but at least she knows of your feelings. Mine, on the other hand…well, they'll just have to stay a secret."

I placed my hand on Yui's shoulder as a way to cheer her up a bit.

"Well…as long as she's happy, I'm glad I got rejected." I said.

"Yeah. I can say the same thing." Yui said with a smile. A small one, but it stills counts.

_At least in her mind._

* * *

The two of us walked to our classroom where the Ikeda twins were also in our class (what luck, right?). The two of them were talking to each other as we walked in and got their attention.

"Morning." They said.

"Morning." We said.

As the two of us sat down near them (I sat behind Chitose; Yui sat in front of Chizuru), I noticed the big bottle of water on Chizuru's desk. And it was too noticeable to not ask.

"Uh…Chizuru. What's with the big bottle of water?" I asked.

"It's to stay hydrated. What with this weird weather going on. You sure this isn't a heatwave?"

"Chizuru, I already told you. It's not hot enough to be considered a heatwave. This is like springtime weather." Chitose said.

"Yeah, but in the middle of November? It makes no sense. I mean, we're even wearing our summer uniforms."

"I have to agree with Chizuru. Something's definitely up with the weather." Yui said.

"You think it has something to do with your _you-know-what_, Ayano?"

"Chizuru, don't be ridiculous. There's no way my _you-know-what_ has anything to do with this."

I then went silent for a bit.

"A-At least I hope it doesn't."

"Alright, class. Settle down." Said our homeroom teacher as he walked into the classroom. "So this makes day 36 of this weird out-of-place weather. Wonder what's causing it? the most basic answer I've been hearing is global warming. But I think it's more than that."

"Like something involving space-time and different worlds?!" One student asked.

"Uh…no. I highly doubt that." The teacher responded a little weirded out while the rest of the class laughed at the answer.

"_Who's to say. It could be true._" Chitose whispered to me.

"_Chitose. No._" I said with a sweatdrop.

"Anyway…" The teacher continued. "There seems to be a few of you that haven't chosen a club to join. Uh…Sugiura."

"Y-Yes…S-Sensei?" I said nervously.

"You seem to be the only one in this class to not be in a club. Why is that?"

"U-Uh…w-well…"

_Aw, geez. Why single me out? I don't do well with crowds._

"Th-There's just so much to choose. I-It's kind of a…h-hard decision, you know?"

_I hope…_

"Hmm…I see. Well, think about it quickly. If you're not in a club before finals, the school will just put you in one. Whether you like it or not."

"Yes, Sensei."

***INSERT CLASSIC JAPANESE SCHOOL BELL CHIME HERE***

"Alright. You got five minutes before the next class. Do as you wish until then." The teacher said before leaving the room.

"_***sigh***_ A club, huh? I don't know which one to join."

"Why not the student council again?" Yui asked.

"No, I'm done with that. It's too stressful. What clubs are you three in?"

"The Gaming Club." Yui said.

"The Literature Club." Chizuru said.

"The Yuri Club." Chitose said.

"There's a Yuri Club?" Yui asked.

"I do **NOT** want to know goes on in there." I said.

"Hey!" Chitose felt insulted.

"Anyway, I better find one soon. I don't want to be placed in a club that I'm gonna hate."

"Like the Yuri Club?" Chizuru asked.

"Again, hey!" Chitose got insulted again.

"If you want, Ayano, I could help you out after school." Yui said.

"Thanks, Yui. But I can't do it today. I have somewhere to be."

"Really? Oh, right. It's today, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's today. I gotta meet with Haruka at her office."

"I see."

"Well, I hope something good comes out of it this time." Chitose said. With Chizuru adding a simple nod of encouragement.

"Thanks, you guys. I hope so, too." I said. As the school bell rang once more and morning classes began as normal.

…

_***sigh***_ _That word…_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** A little of Ayano's past has been revealed. Haruka** **Arakaki is, in fact, a government worker and Ayano's caregiver. She works with her to figure out what hidden power (if any) does this curse have. She's a huge part of this story. So expect to see her more.**

**So, I uh…kinda messed up with the school terms. I thought the first term starts in September, but it's actually April. So…that's why there's weird weather in this story. It serves no other purpose than that.**

**Feel free to review/favorite/follow the story. Thanks for reading. Later.**


	3. Monthly Physical Test

**Chapter 3 – Monthly Physical Test**

It was now after school and I was currently walking to my next destination. I would take the train, since it's faster. But…

…

…l-I just don't want people to stare A-At my markings, I mean.

A-Anyway, where I was going to was to meet up with Haruka at her job. As once every month, I go down there to have tests done on me. To see if this curse has changed in any shape or form. While I assume most people would dread this day, I actually look forward to it. Because I always hold some hope that maybe today is the day I finally get rid of this curse.

I say "some" because I do know that it can't be that easy. But a girl can dream, can she?

After reaching downtown and grabbing a bite to eat (I have to eat something before I could do these tests), I reached the government office that Haruka works at. And walked up to receptionist at the front desk…

…in a nervous state.

"H-Hello…S-Sanae."

"Oh. Hello, Ayano. Here for Haruka?"

"Y-Yes."

"Alright. I'll call her down."

"Th-Thank you."

"Are you really still afraid of me? Even after knowing each other all this time?"

"I-I'm really sorry, Sanae. I-It's just…"

"No need to explain. I understand. Can't force you to trust me."

"I do trust you! Really, I do! It's just that…I can't trust that many adults, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. You're a strong girl, Ayano."

"Th-Thank you, Sanae."

Sanae Nakatani. Haruka's co-worker and best friend since childhood. I met her a few days after Haruka adopted me. And it took me a while to get used to her. I do trust her, just…not as much as I do with Haruka. She's a good person, none the less.

"Ayano."

"Hey, Haruka." I greeted her as she walked up to us.

"Hey, uh…before we start, I gotta tell you that I may be home late for a few days."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Oh, right. Your group started that investigation yesterday, huh?" Sanae asked.

"Investigation?"

"You know. With the weird weather going on."

"Really? Is that considered supernatural?"

"Well, with it being 30°C in the middle of November, it kinda makes sense for it to be supernatural, doesn't it?" Haruka asked.

(Side Note: 30°C = 86°F)

"Yeah…you do have a point." I said after thinking about it.

"So. Ready to start?"

"Yeah, I am. I can only hope something changed about this mess of a condition I have."

…

"Th-The curse, I mean. N-Not the autism." I added.

"We know." Both Haruka and Sanae said.

* * *

I should probably explain before we start, but these tests that I do every month are to see if my curse has gotten better or worse. They test everything. My height, my weight, my sight, my strength, my mental capacity…

My, uh…ch-chest size…

…And then they test the markings themselves. Like when and why they start to glow and stuff like that.

Since that part is the most important (and that there's no way in hell I'm telling you my chest size), we'll just skip to there.

"Alright. This is the last test. It might sting a little, so just relax." Haruka said. I was currently connected by a bunch of wires to a machine ran by one of the doctors here. Each connected to at least one marking on my body.

"O-Okay." I said in a nervous state. As this part is always never-wracking for me.

"Hit it." She said to the doctor operation the machine. He pulled the lever and the machine started doing its thing. I began feeling the stings Haruka mentioned before and they really do hurt a little. You would think that after 12 years of doing this I would be used to it. Well, you thought wrong.

Not long after the stings, the markings started to glow. It was then I noticed…that the were glowing brighter than usual. The tingling was getting way worse at this point. And I felt a burning sensation in my mouth.

I didn't like where this was going. And Haruka noticed it too. So she told the doctor to turn off the machine. And then everything just went away just like that.

"_***pant* *pant***__ O…Ouch._"

"H-Hey, are you alright?" Haruka asked me.

"_Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine now. Though I'm feeling a little weak._"

"Maybe you should rest a bit before heading home. I'll open up a room for you."

"_Th-Thanks._" I felt like I was about to pass out. So it surprised me that I was able to talk for that long. But what happened that made me feel this way?

_Hmm…_

***TWICH***

_Ow! My head! It hurts from thinking too hard! __***sigh***__ I really do need to rest._

* * *

About an hour and a half later, I was feeling better enough to walk back home on my own. But that little experience drained my energy to near empty. I was basically starving. So I decided to go the nearest supermarket to get something for dinner.

Normally, it's Haruka who gets stuff for dinner. But since she's working late for a few days, I gotta do it myself. Which is something I hate to do.

Mainly because…p-people tend to stare at me.

Well, not _**exactly**_ me. More so my "body tattoos". I get looks of fear, disapproval, and discomfort like when Akari did with her one eye or with Kyouko and her neck scar. And with my mix of autism, it's really hard for me to tell them to back off or something like that. So I just pretend they're not there.

It doesn't always work.

_I need to hurry up and get something. If I stay here much longer, the multiple eyes are gonna send me to mental breakdown._

As I continued looking for something, I ended up turning the corner into the next aisle where…

***THUD***

"_Ow…_AH! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!"

"Ayano?" I soon recognized the voice.

"Akari? What a surprise. Didn't expect to see you here."

It really was Akari. Still wearing the Nanamori uniform. So I'm guessing that she just left from there.

"Same here. I was just looking for something. This magazine that just came out."

"Magazine? But you're in the cleaner aisle."

"_Really?_ _***whine***__ And I've been walking around for 15 minutes for nothing._"

"You really couldn't tell?"

"I have one eye, Ayano. Noticing stuff like that isn't all that easy for me."

"Right. Sorry." I said while rubbing the back of my head in guilt.

"_***sigh***_ Well, anyway…magazines are usually in the front of the store, right? I'll go check there and…"

***THUD***

"_Ow…_" Akari whined as she bumped into someone while turning the corner. "AH! I'm so sorry! I have a little trouble seeing and…"

"A-Akari?"

"Kyouko?" Not only did Akari responded, but I did as well. She was wearing some regular home clothes. As she doesn't (or can't, if you read her story) go to school for a year. Although, she has 5 more months to go.

"Ayano? You two came here together?" She asked me.

"N-No. In fact, we just ran into each other not too long ago."

"Huh. Small world. So what are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for dinner."

"Looking for a magazine." Akari said. Then her eye lit up as she saw _**something**_ in the distance. "Ah ha! There they are!"

She then went over to the magazine area and started looking around to find the magazine she wants.

"Do you know the name of it, Akari?" Kyouko asked.

"Well…no. And even if I did, I couldn't read it to make sure. All I have to go by is that the cover is a mix of red, orange, and yellow. _Hmm…_there it is!"

Akari picked up a magazine that had the cover she described to us. But Kyouko and I were really having doubts that this was the magazine she's looking for.

"U-Uh…A-Akari. Y-You sure that's it?" I asked.

"Yeah. It has the three colors, does it?"

"Y-Yeah, but Akari…th-that's a porno magazine." Kyouko said.

"Huh?" It took Akari a while to clearly see the scandalous woman posing in a _**really**_ inappropriate pose. But once she did, her face blushed to the point you could mistake her for an apple. And she threw the magazine across the store. Knocking a few things down in the process.

"**EW, EW, EW! GROSS, GROSS, GROSS! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST TOUCHED SOMETHING LIKE THAT! I FEEL LIKE A TOTAL PERVERT NOW! NO DOUBT MY INNOCENCE IS GONE AT THIS POINT! I FEEL SO DIRTY!**"

"Uh…A-Akari." Kyouko said.

"I-It was just a simple mistake." I said.

"Hmph! Simple mistake, my ass!" Said a guy in his early-twenties wearing the store's employee uniform. "Do you know how long it's going to take me to clean this shit up?! You freaks just doubled my workload!"

_Fr-Freaks?_

"_W-We're sorry._" I said.

"_W-We didn't mean to._" Kyouko said.

"_W-We were just looking for something._" Akari said.

Then the manager came by and told the employee to take a break. "I'm sorry, girls. He gets like that sometimes. But I do need to ask you to leave. We've been getting…complaints."

"Complaints? About that one thing that happened just seconds ago?" Kyouko asked.

"Well, no. It's about how you look. The customers are uncomfortable shopping in the same store as a couple of, what's a nice way of saying it…would-be thugs."

_W-Would-be thugs?_

"_Y-Yes, sir._" We didn't say much after that and decided to leave the store. Without the one thing that each of us came here to get.

_***groan***__ S…So hungry…_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** Although not having a big role like Haruka, Sanae Nakatani is a supporting character that will help Ayano in minor (but very important) situations. She won't appear as much, but just keep that in mind for future chapters. Feel free to review/favorite/follow the story. Thanks for reading. Later. **


	4. The Weirdo Trio

**Chapter 4 – The Weirdo Trio**

"_W…Would-be thugs?_"

"_Is __**that **__how people see us?_"

"_We didn't choose to look like this. Why is the world so cruel?_"

"_***sigh***_"

After being asked to leave the supermarket in the most embarrassing and hurtful way possible, the three of us eventually found a café to go to. And were now eating our sadness away with a strawberry parfait.

I don't even like strawberries, but I'm too upset to care right now.

"You know…it's kinda funny. Us three girls, each struggling with an event that forever changed our lives, just happened to run into each other at the supermarket. Kind of a coincidence, right?" Akari said.

…

"You're honestly right, Akari. It is kinda funny that we met up there. Especially since we're dealing with similar problems." I said after thinking about it.

"Right?"

"It's almost like fate."

"Fate?" Both Akari and I asked as we turned to face Kyouko.

"Sure. I mean, what else could it be? Akari has one eye and can barely see. And has been bullied nonstop because of it.

Ayano has a curse. Causing purple markings to appear all over her body. With the addition of having autism.

And then me…I'm going through tremendous heartbreak and depression. And I have this giant neck scar to prove it.

My point is, we're oddly the same. And we just need to stick together to get through the problems we're all dealing with. Of course, with our friend's help.

"W-Wow, Kyouko. That was really…motivational." I said while in complete shock of what this girl just said.

"Yeah, it was." Akari added.

…

…

"Who are you, and what have you done to Kyouko?" We both asked.

"S-Seriously, you two?!"

"_Just kidding!_" We both started to laugh at Kyouko's embarrassed and slightly pissed off face.

"_***groan***_ Jerks!" Kyouko pouted.

"Still, though…thanks for the motivational speech, Kyouko. It really brought my spirits up." I said.

"Yeah, it really did. You're a good friend, Kyouko." Akari said.

Kyouko blushed a little while looking away from us. It was true from what Yui said. She does have a lot more sensitivity now than before her depression.

"Th-Thanks…y-you guys."

And it was really nice to experience first hand.

"Euh...excusez moi"

"Huh?" We looked over and saw a guy standing over our outdoor table. I couldn't really tell at first. I even though he was a pervert staring at us. But as he kept talking, I realized…

"Désolé de vous déranger, mesdames. Mais je semble être perdu. Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver le train pour Shinjuku?"

…he's a foreigner.

"Cr-Crap. I-I don't know what he's saying." I said.

"I don't think I even know that language. I can barely speak English as is." Akari said.

"Wh-What do we do?"

"I-I don't know! You're the smart one!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I started getting upset.

"I-I didn't mean it like that. I-It's just…well…"

_Ah, geez. We're so screwed. I feel so bad not helping this guy. But I can't understand a word he's saying. What am I supposed to do?_

"Excusez-moi monsieur."

It was then that all of us (including the foreigner) looked over towards Kyouko.

"Retournez comme vous êtes venu. Et cherchez la ligne Keio. Vous devriez arriver à Shinjuku dans environ 50 minutes."

"Ah Merci jeune fille."

"De rien."

As we watch the guy leave with a quick wave, the two of us couldn't believe what just happened in front of us. It felt like I was in an alternate universe or something where Kyouko actually saved my skin.

It felt…weird. To say the least.

"Uh…K-Kyouko. Wh-What was that?" I asked.

"Oh, that? He was just asking how to get to Shinjuku. So I told him to look for the Keio Line."

"O-Okay. B-But what was that language you spoke?" Akari asked.

"It's French."

…

…

"**How the hell do you know French?!**" We both asked after a minute of being blown out of our minds.

"What, you guys thought I do absolutely nothing when I can't go to school for a year? I had to do something. So I picked up a second language."

"W…Wow. K-Kyouko. I-I'm impressed." Akari said.

"I really need to stop underestimating you." I added.

"_***giggle* **_Merci de bien vouloir. Ayano and Akari."

"What?"

"I said "Thank you kindly, Ayano and Akari."."

"_Oh…_" We were both amazed once again.

* * *

We continued to talk for a while. Then went our separate ways home. My house was dead in silence thanks to Haruka working late. It's a good thing I had that parfait before or else I would've gone to bed hungry.

With it getting late, I decided to take a bath and then head for bed afterward. I had picked out my pajamas and got the water running. I was about to get in when…

"_***pant* *pant***__ Aw, geez. Th-That burning sensation from before. I-It's stronger than before. I-I need to get some wa…_

*Ah…

*Ah…

***AAACHOOOOO!***"

I let out a really powerful sneeze that ended up pushing me back a little. It was rather weird. I've never had a sneeze that powerful before. But when I opened my eyes, I saw how this one particular sneeze was also scary.

"Wh…**What the hell?! A-A fire?!**"

What I was looking at were small patches of blue fire on random spots of the tub. I had no idea where this fire came from. And the fact that it was blue instead of the normal red color was also a mystery.

"**W-WATER! WATER! I NEED WATER!**" I panicked as I went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup filled to the brim with water. I then poured it on all the spots the fire was on. And with the bathwater running the whole time, it made the job a lot easier.

"Wh-What the hell? Wh-Where did that fire come from? A-And why was it blue? What exactly just ha…

*Ah…

*Ah…

_Oh no. Not again! Tissue! I need a tissue!_

I rushed out of the bathroom and tried to head for the kitchen to get some tissues. I say "tried" because this sneeze was getting harder to hold. And so I decided to head to my room (the nearest room from the bathroom) and opened the window to finally let it out.

***AAACHOOOOO!***

"_***sniff***__ Aw, geez. That one was bigger than the last one._"

I opened my eyes to look outside. And saw something rather scary again. The blue fire from before. It was on a nearby tree and a lamp post. It was burning so much. And I even smelled burning leaves and metal before hearing sirens getting closer. Making me close the window in a panic. I soon grabbed my phone and dialed a number on my phone. Still in my panicked state.

"_**H-H-H-H-HARUKA! PL-PL-PL-PL-PLEASE COME HOME!**_"

* * *

_**Later…**_

* * *

"You…_**sneezed**_ fire?"

"I-It's true! I was about to take a bath when I had a huge sneeze! Then the next thing I knew, I was putting out patches of blue fire!"

"Blue fire?"

"I'm not making this up! didn't you see the leaves on fire?!"

"Well…that does explain the firetrucks that were on the same street when I was on my way here." Haruka then went silent for a second. "Did your markings glow while this happened?"

"Huh. You know, I didn't really pay attention the first time. The second time, though…I think I saw some glow in them. Wait…do you think my curse is behind this?"

"Well, it's a possibility. Do you remember anything else that happened before you sneezed?"

"Well…I remember my mouth burning a little. And when I tried to get water, that's when I…

*Ah…

*Ah…

*Ah…

"A-Aw crap! Window! Head for the window!"

I headed for the living room window and opened it before letting out another strong and powerful…

***AAACHOOOOO!***

…sneeze.

"W-Woah!" Haruka yelled in shock as she saw a burst of blue fire come out of my mouth and into the night sky.

"_***sniff***__ S-See? I'm telling the truth._"

"Alright, I believe you. This is rather odd. Especially since it's happening **AFTER** the tests earlier today. You may have to come with me back to the office tomorrow to figure this thing out. That's not a problem, isn't it?"

"No, it's okay. I don't want to accidentally burn someone with this fire. Burning flesh is not good."

"Yeah, true. But I heard fried Goomba is a delicacy."

"_***snicker***_ Seriously?" I tried holding it my laughter.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist."

"You know, it's hard to believe that you're a gamer."

"Hey, I can't be serious all the time. Even I need some down time every once in a while. You could use one too, you know."

"_***sigh***_ Yeah, I guess. Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ayano."

* * *

The next morning I went with Haruka back to her office to figure out what exactly is up with this fire sneeze thing. We had to explain to the doctors many times what happened. Many because they could not believe that a simple sneeze can make me spit a burst of fire. But after an unplanned demonstration that nearly burned one of them, they were quick to change their minds.

And now, I was hooked up to one of the machines from yesterday about to do another screening. And I was getting a little nervous.

"H-Hey, Doc. I-Is this going to be safe this time?"

"Not to worry, Ayano. I made some tweaks to it yesterday and it should work just fine. M-More or less."

"That "more or less" part isn't really helping your cause, Doc."

"Calm down, Ayano." Haruka said. "If anything happens, I'm right here to help. So just try to relax a little."

"_***sigh***_ Alright." I gave in.

"Hit it, Doc."

The doctor turned on the machine. And I instantly felt the same tingles from yesterday. I noticed my markings were glowing again. And then soon after, the burning sensation was back. Only this time, I didn't have to sneeze. It felt like I was holding my breath and needed to exhale.

So I did.

"_Gaaah!_"

"**A-Ayano! W-Wait! St-Stop!**" I heard Haruka's voice. I then covered my mouth as the machine was being turned off and I was being unhooked from it.

"W-Woah! D-Did I just…br-breathed fire?!" I started to panic.

"D-Doc, what was that?!" Haruka asked.

"Hmm…I'm not sure at the moment. I'll have to do some self-studies on this discovery. In the meantime, Ayano. Try not to exhale so much. From the looks of it, that's what triggers it."

"Y-Yes, Doc." I said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Haruka asked.

"Well…I might as well get something to eat. You want anything?"

"Hmm…I could go a sandwich and some fried rice."

"Really? Those two together? That's so odd."

"_I don't need criticism about my eating habits from a high schooler._" Haruka sounded insulted.

"Alright, alright. I'll be back."

As I was heading for the exit, thoughts of what happened during these past few hours were running in my mind. The fact that blue fire is coming out of my mouth…first when I sneeze, and now when I exhale. Could this be part of the curse? And if so, what else is in store for me?

_Mom. Dad. What did you do to me?_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** To be honest, I was heavily considering to make this and the last chapter one whole thing. But I went against it in the end. I wanted to have a chapter where it focused on these three for the majority of it. And it worked out in the end.**

**Ayano breathing fire is a trait I brought back from the rewritten version of Yuri Fever. I didn't really get far into that idea in the past. So from here on, it's going to be all new stuff.**

**Feel free to review/favorite/follow the story. Thanks for reading. Later.**


	5. A New Interest

**Chapter 5 – A New Interest**

The rest of the day went by with me pondering in my mind what is causing me to have blue fire come out of my mouth. It could be my curse. But then again, I've never heard of a curse that gave you weird and abnormal powers.

Granted, I'm not knowledgeable in curses to begin with.

"Hey! Ayano!"

"Huh? Oh. Hey, guys." I said as I ran into Yui, Chitose, and Chizuru on the street I was on.

"We missed you at school today. Where were you?" Yui asked.

"S-Sorry about that. I was with Haruka at her office."

"Again? Weren't the tests yesterday?" Chizuru asked.

"Y-Yeah, but…later that day, something weird happened."

"Weird?" All three asked.

_***sigh***__ They're not going to get it unless I show them. Sorry, Haruka._

"Well…It's best if I show it instead. But we'll have to go someplace seclusive. I don't want people around here to freak out."

"_Ooh. Someplace seclusive…_" Chitose said. Her nose about to drip blood.

"Sis, don't make this perverted." Chizuru said with a facepalm.

"Well, we could go to Nanamori. Pretty sure the others are in the student council room by now." Yui said.

"Yeah, true. Hey, should we let Rise in on this?"

"She said she has to work. We told her we'll let her know if something happens." Chitose said.

"I see. Alright, let's go." I said as we started walking towards our old middle school.

* * *

From what I heard, Nanamori hasn't changed much since we graduated. Most of it stayed the same. But based on what the two co-presidents told me, the school is trying to cover up the two incidents with Akari and Kyouko. Not only is the Tea Ceremony Club room blocked off, but so is every path that takes you to the outer school grounds. They were very adamant on not wanting any of the new first-years to know about Akari's accident or Kyouko's suicide attempt.

I mean…I can understand why they're doing this. But honestly, they should just be honest.

"Wow. Doesn't walking through the hallways here bring back memories?" Chitose asked as we entered the school.

"No, not really." Chizuru said. "My three years here were quite uneventful."

"Uneventful? Come on. It wasn't that bland here." Yui said.

"Easy for you to say, Yui. You were in every single episode when we were on the air."

"True." I said.

"She's got a point, Yui." Chitose added.

"S-So? Th-That doesn't mean anything."

"It kinda does." We all said.

As Yui continued to banter about how her excessive screen time on the show was irrelevant, we reached the student council room and knocked on the door. Waiting for a response.

"Yes? Come in." We heard Himawari's voice.

"Hey, everyone." We greeted them.

"**Woah, check it out! It's the **"**girls who are supposed to act older but nothing's really changed about them**" **group! Long time no see!**" Sakurako cheered.

"Wait, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Chizuru asked. No doubt feeling insulted.

"It's just a joke, Chizuru. Calm down."

"But knowing the stuff that comes out of your mouth Sakurako, we can't take any chances." I said.

"Hey!"

"So what you guys come over for? There isn't much to do here since the five of you left." Himawari said.

"Ayano said she has something to show us. Something about the evaluations she does every month." Yui said.

"Woah. That's big news."

"¥100 says she's causing the weird weather." Sakurako said.

"**I'm not causing it!**" I yelled.

"We don't know that. It could be some weird voodoo shit that's going on."

"Sorry, Ayano. But seeing as how you have a curse, she does have a point." Akari said.

"_***sigh***_ Look. Guys. I can assure you that I have absolutely nothing to do with this weather. The fact that you believe such a thing is ridiculo-

*Ah…

*Ah…

***AAACHOOOOO!***"

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHH!**"

I did another huge and powerful sneeze. Causing me to spit out a burst of blue fire out my mouth and in front of everybody around me. Once the sneeze was done, I wiped my nose a little and then looked at everyone. Most of them had terrified looks on their faces. And I can understand why.

_Aw, geez. Here we go…_

"**Wh-What the hell?! D-Did you just SNEEZE fire, Ayano?!**" Yui asked.

…

"_***sigh***_ Yeah, I did." As I said that, more fire came out of my mouth. Making the others more terrified than before.

"**Th-The fire's blue! H-How is that possible?!**" Chinastu asked.

"Th-This is what I wanted to show you guys. This started happening once I got home yesterday. And now the doctors at the office are trying to see if it's connected to my curse or not."

"Woah…Ayano can breathe fire." Chitose sounded amazed.

"I gotta admit. This supernatural stuff is pretty damn awesome." Chizuru said.

"Right? I wish I could breathe fire." Sakurako said.

"Why would you want to breathe fire?" Himawari asked.

"Duh! If I could do that, then cooking dinner would be easy! All I gotta do is get a piece of meat and it'll be done in seconds! I'll never have to cook again! And Nadishiko and Hanako can leave me the hell alone about it! _**HAHAHAHAHA!**_"

"You watch way too many cartoons." Chinastu said.

"H-Huh?! Y-You mean it doesn't work that way?!"

"Sakurako…it's a cartoon thing. Of course, it wouldn't work that way."

"_Aw, god fucking damnit!_" Sakurako whined as she sat back in her chair.

"Easy with the cursing, will you." Himawari said.

"Well, anyway. I'm going home. That evaluation I did today drained me of my energy. I want to get to bed before I pass ou-

*Ah…

*Ah…

*Ah…

***AAACHOOOOO!***"

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHH!**"

…

…

"**Okay! That, we're going to have a problem with!**" Yui shouted.

"_Hehhehheh._ Sorry, guys." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

* * *

At school the next day, I was (embarrassingly) reminded once again that I needed to pick out a club to join. So to avoid third embarrassing call out, after school I decided to start looking for one to join. I thought of all the options Shinohara has for their clubs.

The Gaming Club – The Club Yui's in. I'm not that big of a gamer as she is. It was a confusing trial.

The Anime Club – Kinda the same outcome as the Gaming Club. But more confusing.

The Literature Club – The club Chizuru's in. I don't mind reading. But she and her club members were reading some with _**really**_ heavy plots. I couldn't keep up if my life depended on it.

The Light Music Club – I really can't play an instrument. Plus…what's light music, anyway?

The Yuri Club – The club Chitose's in. I didn't even bother with that one.

I was slowly running out of idea-

***SLAM***

"Ow! Wh-What the hell just hit me?!" I yelled as I rubbed my head in pain.

I then looked next to my feet and saw that what just hit was…a volleyball?

_Where did this come from?_

"S-Sorry!"

I then saw a girl with short brown hair run up to me. She had orange-like eyes and was the same height as me. So maybe she's the same age, too.

But the one thing that stood out was that she was wearing a red jersey-shorts combo of a uniform. Which had our school's name and a #13 written on the front. Both in white.

"S-Sorry about that. One of my teammates overshot it a little." The girl said.

"Ah. I-It's okay. I wasn't paying attention." I said as I gave her the volleyball back. The girl then stared at me for a bit.

"Hey, wait. I know you. You're Sugiura, right? Ayano Sugiura?"

"Y-Yeah, why? H-How do you know me?"

"Well…I'm in Class 1-3. But the entire first-year class has heard of you. The Tattooed Autistic Girl of Class 1-2."

"_***sigh***_" I sighed. But then quickly covered my mouth to not have any fire come out.

"Y-Yeah. I guess that makes sense." I said in a sad tone.

"W-Well…I didn't mean to make fun of you. It's just that's where I first heard of you, that's all."

"O-Oh. I see. S-Sorry. My autism makes me somewhat sensitive to stuff like that."

"It's okay. I understand."

"Th-Thanks, uh…wait, what was your name again?"

"Oh, right. I forgot. My name's Tsubaki Hirai. A member of the Shinohara High School Volleyball Team. But everyone calls me Tsu."

"Tsu?"

"It may sound weird, but I like it. Cute name."

"I see. Well, nice to meet you, Tsu. Oh, wow. That rhymed. It's actually kinda funny."

"See? That's why I like it."

"_***giggle***_ Yeah, I can see why."

"_Hey! Tsu! Did you find the ball yet?!_" We heard a new voice.

"Oh, crap! I forgot! We're in the middle of practice!" Tsu panicked.

"So this school really has a volleyball team?"

"Yeah, it recently formed. There wasn't one before this year. So a few of us got together and formed one."

"I see."

"Hey, you wanna see us play? We're doing a 1 on 1 right now."

_1 on 1?_

"Well, I…"

"Tsu!" The same voice from before yelled.

"_Aw, crap._"

Standing behind us was a blonde-haired girl that had it tied into a long ponytail. She had light-blue eyes, also looked the same height and age as me, and was wearing the same red jersey-shorts combo of a uniform as Tsu was. Only she had a #9 on hers.

"O-Oh, hey…Rukia." Tsu said nervously.

_Rukia?_

"Damnit, Tsu. You're keeping me waiting. Come on already."

"Alright. I'm coming." Tsu said with a sigh.

Then this new girl looked at me. And walked up to me with a serious look on her face.

"Hmm…you're Ayano Sugiura, correct? What's a girl like you doing all the way on this side of the school?"

_A-A girl like me?!_

"R-Rukia!" Tsu yelled. "Sorry, Ayano. She's not cautious about sensitivity and stuff. This is Rukia Yamabuki. She's the team captain."

"I see…"

"Impressive, right?" Rukia asked in a smug-like tone. "This school's cluttered with all-boy teams. Basketball, baseball, soccer. Absolutely nothing for the girls here besides those cliché ones you'll find in a slice-of-life anime. Like, really? The Light Music Club? Like we haven't seen _**that **_one before."

_I haven't. Where's that one from?_

"So _**I**_ started a new sports club. And what perfect one to chose other than volleyball? It's so genius, I should reward myself! _**Ohhohoho!**_"

_Someone's full of herself._

"I see. That's really interesting, Rukia. Well, sorry to be delaying your match. I should be going…"

"H-H-Hey! H-Hold on, Ayano!" Tsu said. "Weren't you going to watch us play?"

"Huh? You mean you really don't mind me being there?"

"Of course, we don't. We'll be fine right, Rukia?"

"Hmph. Sure. Come on and watch us, Ayano. My graceful volleyball skills are worth the watch. _Ohhohoho!_" Rukia gloated again.

_She seems really proud of this new team of hers._

"Alright. I guess I can stay for a few minutes. Thank you both for inviting me."

"Don't mention it, Ayano." Tsu said with a thumbs up.

"_Ohhohoho! My stylish playstyle will be the best you've ever seen._" Rukia said.

"Seriously, girl. Tone it down a bit."

"_Ha? What do you mean? I'm only stating the truth, Tsu._"

"Yeah, but you're not the only one that's good at volleyball."

"_I know. Why do you think I got you? I'm forming a team here. An all-star one, to be exact. Ohhohoho._"

"Yeah, but don't we need one more teammate to even attempt to become this "all-star team"?"

…

…

"I-I'm working on that. D-Don't ask anymore." Rukia stuttered with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"_***giggle***_ As you wish, Captain." Tsu said. As she pulled me by the arm inside the gym that we were standing next to this entire time.

_Volleyball, huh? Let's see where this goes…_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** While searching for a club to join, Ayano stumbles upon the newly created Shinohara Volleyball Team. And two of its members,** **Tsubaki "Tsu" Hirai & Captain** **Rukia Yamabuki. These are the last two new characters added to this story. And also play a huge role. Keep reading to find out what happens. Later.**


	6. Volleyball Girl

**Chapter 6 – Volleyball Girl**

"You joined the Volleyball Team?!"

"I know, right? I never thought it would happen. But the sport's really fun. And the people are also nice…ish."

"Ish?"

"The captain's a working progress."

"I see…"

I was now at home, where Haruka was there from getting off work early (lucky of her). So I told her that I joined my school's Volleyball Team. And like me, she was shocked.

"What made you decide to play volleyball?"

"Well, after getting hit in the head by one, I met the captain and another teammate. They invited me to watch them play. And what happened after that was…pretty crazy."

"Oh, boy. I better get the popcorn." Haruka said as she went to the kitchen to grab some.

"Seriously?"

"I'm kidding. I'm just gonna eat these chips. So continue on."

"Fine." I sighed with some blue fire coming out of my mouth. "Well, after I entered the gym…"

* * *

***HOURS EARLIER…***

"Woah…gym's pretty big…

…

…and a bit run down." I said as I entered the gym with Tsu and Rukia.

"Yes, it is. Don't remind us." Rukia said in a sour tone.

"Rukia…" Tsu said. Then turned to face me. "Apparently, this one gym hasn't been used in years. They built two others. One for home basketball games and one for special announcements and stuff like that. And they just simply pushed this one aside until we wanted to start a volleyball team. So we're pretty much stuck here."

"Huh."

I took a look around this run-downed school gym. There weren't any holes or whatnot. But the bleaches were missing a few seats. And some lights weren't working.

And the entire area was dirty as **HELL!** Dust literally covered the place. To the point where you can actually **SEE** the dust.

I honestly felt bad for them. Being stuck here.

"So, is it just you two? Or are there more?" I asked.

"It's just us." Tsu said.

"W-Wow. Really? No one wanted to join?"

"It's not that no one wanted to. I'm only accepting first-years." Rukia said. "I figured it would be easy then to have a second-year, or even worse, a third-year on the team, have them graduate, and we have to find a new teammate. I ain't got the goddamn time for that crap. I'm trying to be an all-star here. _Ohhohoho._"

"That…seems like a good reason." I said with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah, but some of the 2nd and 3rd-years are calling her a bitch for that rule." Tsu said.

"T-Tsu! Don't say such things!" Rukia started to blush. "I'd like to keep my noblewoman identity, you know!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"A-Anyway…you can just sit right here, Ayano. It's one of the only good seats in this dump of a gym."

"S-Sure. Thanks."

I took a seat on the part of the bleacher that didn't have a hole in it as I watched Tsu get on one side of the net and Rukia on the other. Rukia had the ball and she severed it high and hard over the net towards Tsu.

"I got it!" Tsu yelled before hitting the ball back over the net.

The two then continued to send the ball back and forth with each other over the net. This went on for a good while. And it was rather impressive to watch. The two are really good. They must really love the sport, as well.

I mean…for them to practice in this old gym they must have to, right?

"_Fufufu. Here it comes…__**Grand Spike!**_" Rukia shouted as she jumped up and slammed the ball downward…hard.

"H-Hey, Rukia! Watch it with that move of yours!" Tsu yelled after getting out the way of it.

"_Ohhohoho! My deepest apologies, Tsu! But you gonna have to keep up if you want to counter such a glorious attack!_"

"_***sigh***_ You weirdo. You okay, Ayano?"

"_I-I…I-I…_"

"H-Hey, are you alright? You're twitching quite a lot."

The reason I was twitching is because when the ball hit the ground, a bunch of dust flew in the air. And eventually, the space around me.

Right now…I'm currently trying to hold in a powerful sneeze.

"I think she's about to sneeze." Tsu said.

"Yuck! Please do not get any of your germs on me, Ayano. I would like to stay healthy, thank you." Rukia said.

"Girl, really?"

While the two were talking, I was struggling to hold it in. I couldn't do it much longer. I had to let it. But not here. I can't let these two basically random girls know my secret.

So I shot out of the seat and tried to run out of the gym. I say "tried" because Tsu grabbed me by the arm.

"Hey, Ayano! What's wrong?! Are you really okay?!" She asked with a concerned look.

_Crap! Tsu, let go!_

"_G-Get…back…_"

"Huh?"

"_G-Get…back…_"

"Get back? For what? We're trying to help, you selfish…"

"Rukia!"

"_G-Get…ba-_

*Ah…

*Ah…

*AAAAh…"

"H-Hey. A-Ayano…" Tsu said nervously as the two girls backed away from me.

"Why are you winding up so big?" Rukia asked in the same tone.

"***AAACHOOOOO!***"

"**HOLY SHIT!**"

The two girls got out the way as I made another huge and powerful sneeze. Causing me to once again spit out a burst of blue fire out my mouth. When it was all done, I looked at the two girls. Who were scared beyond belief.

"_I-I…I sorry. I-I'll leave now._" I said as I headed for the door.

"**H-Hey, wait! Hold on! You're not going to explain why you nearly burned us to death?!**" Rukia shouted.

"_I-I can't. I-I'm sorry._"

"A-Ayano, wait!" Tsu yelled. "If it has to do with your autism, then we can understand!"

"**T-Tsu! Autism doesn't make you sneeze fire!**" Rukia shouted.

"It doesn't? Well, we're willing to understand, anyway! Right, Rukia?!"

…

"W-Well…I'll be lying if I said I wasn't curious. Despite nearly dying from it all."

"_G-Guys…_F-Fine. I-I'll tell you." I finally gave in to their (mainly Tsu's) persistency.

* * *

"So I told them everything. My autism, my parents, the curse, all of it. I really didn't want to. But I felt like I had no choice."

"_***sigh* **__Aw, geez._" Haruka facepalmed.

"Sorry, Haruka."

"No, you're good. You were right, you really didn't have a choice. If you didn't tell them, no doubt they would've told the whole school. And even beyond that."

"That's what I was afraid of." I said with an exasperated sigh.

"So what happened after that?"

"Well…"

* * *

"You have a curse?" Tsu asked.

"And it's because of your parents?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. They believed that I was doomed in the near future because of my autism. So they took me to this strange woman outside of town and long story short, I was infected with this curse. Which explains the purple markings all over my body."

"They're not tattoos?!"

"I wish they were. But sadly, no."

"Whoa…" Both girls said.

"_***sigh***_ And now you know. So can I please get you two to not tell anyone else? I want the number of people knowing this to be as small as possible."

"Sure, Ayano. We can keep a secret." Tsu said.

"Yes, we can." Rukia said. "_BUT…_"

"But?" We were both confused. Rukia then grew a smile on her face as she folding her arms like she was doing some kind of pose.

"_***chuckle***_ In order for me to keep this secret, Ayano Sugiura…**YOU** **must join the Volleyball Team! **_**Ohhohoho!**_"

"**W-W-Wait, what?! M-M-Me?! J-Join the team?!**" I shouted in total shock.

"Rukia, what are you planning?" Tsu asked.

"Oh don't you see it, my dear childhood friend? With this power on our side, we can become the all-star team we've always dreamt about. We'll be unstoppable! Our opponents will soil their panties when they witness the cursed power of Rukia Yamabuki! _Ohhohoho!_"

_So self-righteous…_

"R-Rukia. Th-Thanks for the offer, but I can't. I don't even know how to play."

"Oh, don't worry. The refined and elegant Rukia-sama will teach you everything you need to know."

"Rukia-sama? Really?" Tsu was not impressed.

"Well…I do need to find a club to join. I-I guess I could give it a try." I said.

"Wait, really?! You'll join?! That's great, Ayano! Welcome to the team!"

"Don't disappoint me now, Ayano. Rukia-sama won't like that. _Ohhohoho!_"

"Thank you both." I said with a smile. This was the first time in a while that I felt happy about telling people about my past. It boosted up my self-confidence a lot. No doubt about that.

But then one thing came to mind…

"O-Oh. B-By the way, Rukia…"

"_Yes?_"

"I'm not calling you Rukia-sama."

"**Wh-Wh-Wh-What?! Aw, come on, damnit! I'm doing you a favor!**"

"Yes, and I appreciate that. But I'm not calling you Rukia-sama."

"The name's stupid as hell, Rukia." Tsu added.

"T-T…Tch! Hmph! Fine, whatever. Call me Rukia, then."

"_***giggle***_ Sure thing…Captain Rukia." Both Tsu and I both said with smiles on our faces.

* * *

"Wow. Some day, huh?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, it was a crazy one. Definitely not planned at all."

"So it's just the three of you on this team? Who are the other two?"

"They're both first-years. One is named Tsubaki Hirai, but she often goes by Tsu. And the captain is named Rukia Yamabuki."

"**Y-Yamabuki?!**"

"Why did you yell that? Do you know her?"

"**Kn-Know her?! **Ayano, she's the daughter of the CEO of a huge publisher here! Yamabuki Works Co. They publish nearly every manga, light-novel, and gaming sim in the country. And even have a huge say into which get turned in anime. They're one of the top richest in Japan history!"

"W-Woah. Th-That's insane."

"You think? Which is why I was shocked to hear that the daughter was the volleyball captain. Why is she going to such a public school like Shinohara? And why volleyball of all things?"

"Who knows. But now that I know who Rukia is, I might just ask her. Hopefully, she isn't all snooty about it."

"Does she do that noblewoman laugh often?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, yeah. Definitely snooty."

"_Gee thanks, Haruka._" I said with a distained tone.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Well, I'm going to take a bath. What's going to be for dinner?"

"Uh…" Haruka looked in the kitchen to try and find something. But when she stood there for a good minute without finding anything, I knew she was stuck.

So I grabbed a pamphlet of the living room table and placed it in front of her. Then went on my way.

"_Ugh._ Chinese take-out?" Haruka asked.

"It's all we got, Haruka. It's all we got."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** Ayano playing volleyball? This should be interesting, right? I've this idea since the days of Yuri Fever. But never got that far to use it. So it's here now.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Later.**


	7. A Family Thing

**Chapter 7 – A Family Thing**

It's been three days since I joined the Volleyball Team. And during those three days, I've been learning how to play the basics from Tsu and Rukia.

The latter taking it straight to her head.

"_Ohhohoho! _I'm impressed, Ayano. You've gotten better faster than I thought you would. Might have a chance to 1-up me in the near future. _Ohhohoho!_"

"Y-Yeah…thanks, Rukia. _Is she normally like this?_" I whispered the question to Tsu.

"_Yeah. She is. I got used to it. So you will too. Eventually._"

"_I see…_"

***SOUND OF AN ALARM***

"Oh. It's that time already. Sorry, guys. I gotta get going."

"Hold it." Rukia said. "Your jersey came in today. Took a while to get your sizes right. _Still can't believe you have a bigger chest than me._"

"They're not that big, Rukia. I'm like a size bigger."

"But they're still bigger. That's what I'm mad about."

"Come on. We're roughly the same size. Letter-wise."

"Yeah, but…"

"_Guys…_"

We both looked at Tsu, who had her blushed head hanging low while clenching her fists in a fit of rage.

Both Rukia and I knew what this meant.

"S-Sorry, Tsu." I said.

"W-We didn't mean it. Honest." Rukia added.

Yeah…when it comes to chest size, Tsu's worse than the both of us. And she _**really**_ hates it when it's brought up. Even on accident.

"A-Anyway…here's your jersey. Hope you like it."

The jersey Rukia was talking about was much like one she and Tsu were wearing right now. The only difference was…while Tsu had a 13 on hers and Rukia had a 9 on hers, I had a 5 on mine.

Not sure if that's supposed to mean anything, but I'm not going to ask. Rukia will probably give an unnecessarily long answer anyway.

"Wow thanks, guys. It looks really cool."

"Right?" Tsu said after getting over the whole chest thing. Now the three of us are finally a team. We're like…The Volleyball Trio or something like that."

"The Volleyball Trio? Really now, Tsu?" Rukia asked.

"Well, it's a better name than "Volleyball Queen Rukia-sama"."

"_***snicker***__ Volleyball Queen?_" I tried holding in my laughter.

"H-Hey, shut up. I'm no doubt a queen with how good I am. Plus, I'm goddamn wealthy. _Ohhohoho!_"

_Oh, yeah. I forgot._

"Hey, Rukia. Is it true that you're the daughter of a CEO of a huge publishing company?" I asked.

"_Oh. You mean Yamabuki Works Co.? Yes, I am. Can't believe you took the time to look that up, Ayano._"

"Well, no. I didn't. My caregiver told me about it. I think she's a fan."

_Hmph. No surprise. The stuff Daddy makes into reality are real masterpieces in my eyes. Ohhohoho!_"

"Uh…Daddy?"

"She's a real daddy's girl. You should see her yourself some time. It's really funny." Tsu explained.

"_***giggle***_ I see."

"I'm about to hit both of you with this volleyball." Rukia said while sounding insulted.

"Sorry." We both said.

"Aw, geez. I'm running late. I gotta go. See you guys."

"I'll call you later." Tsu said. "Though, I'm pretty sure Rukia will be asleep by 9."

"**N-No, I won't!**" Rukia yelled with a blush of embarrassment on her face.

"Girl. Don't lie."

"**I-I'm not lying! You're the one spouting nonsense!**"

"Okay, Rukia. If you say so." Tsu said with a cheeky grin.

"_Wipe that goddamn smile off your face._" Rukia sounded pissed.

"What smile, Rukia? I don't know what you're talking about."

"_**Tsu…**_"

"_***giggle* **_Those two seem to be really good friends." I said to myself as I left the old dusty run-down gym and soon out the school as a whole.

* * *

Today, both sets of groups were meeting up at a local cake shop to hang out. As we haven't done so with all of us together since the trip to the hot springs resort. It may not seem that long, but for Akari & Rise and Kyouko & Chinastu (the only two couples in our group), it seemed like an eternity.

Didn't think that being in a relationship would make you sound so needy. But I guess it happens.

"H-Hey…everyone." I said as I entered the shop. Catching my breath from running from my house.

"Geez, there you are, Ayano. What took ya?" Sakurako asked.

"S-Sorry. Practice took a little longer than it should've."

"Practice?" The four middle schoolers and Kyouko asked in confusion.

"Ayano joined the school's Volleyball Team." Yui said.

"Volleyball?!"

"I didn't know you were into volleyball, Ayano." Chinastu said.

"Well…at first, I wasn't. But then the team wanted me to watch them play and then I almost burned them to death and now I'm learning how to play."

"Oh, that's nice." Akari said.

"Wait, hold up. You said you almost **BURNED** them to death?" Himawari asked.

"Y-Yeah…they know about my curse now."

"Is Haruka okay with this?"

"I told her the same day. She's okay with it. As long as no one else finds out."

"I see. Well congrats, Ayano."

"Hope you smack the ball hard onto their faces." Sakurako added.

"Sakurako…that's dodgeball." Chizuru said.

"Well, they're the same thing, right?"

"No, they're not. They're two different sports."

"_Oh…_ah well, whatever." Sakurako then went back to eating her giant cake.

_Seriously. Can she really eat all that?_

"_So what's your team like, Ayano?_"

"Rise asked what's your team like, Ayano." Akari said.

"Huh? Oh, well…it isn't much. As in, it's only me and two other people."

"Just 3?" Yui asked.

"What are their names?" Kyouko asked.

"Well, they're both first-years. One is named Tsubaki Hirai, but she often goes by Tsu."

"Tsu?" Everyone asked.

"Cute name." Chinastu said.

"Yeah, that's what she said. And the captain of the team is named Rukia Yamabuki."

"**R-Rukia Yamabuki?!**" This was yelled out by Yui, Chizuru, Kyouko, and Sakurako.

"So I'm guessing you four have heard of her?" I asked.

"_**Heard**_ of her?!" Sakurako yelled. "Her dad owns the biggest publishing company in all of Japan! They made some of my favorite manga!"

"And light-novels!" Chizuru added.

"And gaming sims!" Yui added.

"Wow. I can't believe someone that famous goes to our school. And plays volleyball, no less." Chitose said.

"Yeah, it was a shock when Haruka told me who she was." I said. "No surprise you four are huge fans."

"Duh."

"Obviously."

"Who isn't?"

"Um…well…"

We all looked at Kyouko, who looked really nervous for some reason.

"What's wrong, Kyouko? Didn't you say that you knew this Yamabuki girl?" Chinastu asked her girlfriend.

"Well…yeah, I did. I do know her, but for a different reason."

"Huh?" We were all mildly confused.

"_Hehhehheh._ Well, you see…Rukia Yamabuki is my cousin."

…

…

"Y…Your…

…

**YOUR COUSIN?!**" We all shouted with total shock.

"Surprise. _Hehheh._"

"Kyouko, why are you **NOW** bringing this up?!" Yui asked.

"S-Sorry, okay? It's just that we don't see each other often. And we eventually forget about each other."

"Forget?!"

"When was the last time you saw her?" Chitose asked.

"A couple months ago. When I was in the hospital. She came by once or twice. But nothing eventful happened."

"Why, what happened?" Akari asked.

"All we did was talk about what manga, light novels, and gaming sims that my uncle's company are going to publish in the next year or so."

"S-Sounds eventful to me, Kyouko." Akari responded while she (and the rest of us) had a sweatdrop moment.

"Anyway…are you really friends with her, Ayano?"

"Yeah, we're friends. Although she can be a bit of a self-righteous weirdo at times."

"Yeah. That's my cousin for ya."

"You know, I actually want to call her and see if this is true." I said as I took out my phone.

"What, you don't believe me?"

"Well, to be fair, you did use to spat out nonsensical bullshit in the past." Sakurako said.

"H-Hey! If you want to talk "nonsensical bullshit", then explain that picture you drew during the show!"

"What picture?"

"Oh, yeah. That picture." Himawari said. "The one where you drew yourself as a big-breasted main protagonist. It was pretty ugly."

"And stupid." Akari asked.

"**Wh-Who asked you two?!**" Sakurako yelled with a faint blush.

"Guys, shh. It's ringing." Yui said after I dialed Rukia's number."

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, Rukia. You got a minute?" I asked.

"_Oh, Ayano. What can the_ _refined and elegant Volleyball Queen Rukia-sama do for you?_"

_***sigh***__ Really, girl?_

"I'm out with my friends and one of them seems to know you. Do you know a girl named Kyouko Toshinio?"

"_Huh? You mean you're friends with my cousin Kyouko?_"

"_No freaking way…_" Chizuru whispered.

"Yep, that's it. Thanks, Rukia. See you on Monday."

"_Uh…okay. See you then._"

I hung up the phone and looked at Yui, Chizuru, and Sakurako. Who couldn't believe what they just heard.

"See? I told you." Kyouko said.

"Welp. I'm going to Shinohara." Sakurako said.

"Really now?" Yui asked. "The school's no joke when it comes to grades."

"Huh. Well then, I better get to studying!" Sakurako shoved the rest of her cake in her mouth and then ran out the shop. Waving us goodbye while still chewing her cake.

…

…

"¥500 says she doesn't have a chance in hell." Himawari said as she placed ¥500 on the table.

"I'm in." The rest of us said as we did the same.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** Huh. Kyouko and Rukia are related. Who knew? Well, I did. I'm the one writing this thing.**

**So sorry for going MIA for a while. I kinda got into a slump due to a story I was working on. Struggled on it for over 3 weeks. It was a difficult time, I can tell you that.**

**Actually, I've been thinking. I want to write another one-shot for Yuru Yuri. But unlike the last one, this one's going to be heavily based on humor. Both normal and a bit dirty. Wondering if you guys would read it.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Later.**


	8. Ayano's Cursed Christmas

_Quick Note: This is an announcement of a Time Skip. We are now from the middle of November to the end of December (specifically, Christmas Day). Please keep this in mind as you read this chapter. Enjoy._

**Chapter 8 – Ayano's Cursed Christmas**

So it's that time of year again. Finals are done. School's let out. And now I'm sitting at home talking to myself as I tell you guys all of this. I've never noticed it before, but having an entire story about yourself and **YOU'RE** the one telling it…makes you look like a nutjob if you're not careful.

I've had my fair shares of "Who the hell are you talking to?" from other people in the streets.

Anyway, today is Christmas. And to be honest, Christmas is a holiday that I **DREAD** every year. All of my memories of Christmas as a child have been self-deleted from my mind. Never to be brought up again.

All because of, you guessed it…my parents.

I was too much of a child to notice it then, but both of them were hard on me with my autism. Even on Christmas. Every year, I would get some kind of these workbooks that would "supposedly" help me rid of my autism.

Or, in my dad's words (and yes. he actually said this), "make me less retarded".

Granted, I didn't know what retarded meant at the time. But now that I'm older and more aware, I've never been more insulted in my life. And every year until that day was the same thing. Birthday's too. But that's another story.

While I would work on those workbooks that piled up for 4 years, I would hear the joy and laughter of the other kids in my neighborhood. Playing in the snow with the new gifts they got from Santa and all that. Actually **ENJOYING** their childhood.

While I was stuck inside. Being told lies that I was too "stupid" and "slow" to enjoy such things. And it was study session after study session. An endless swarm of study sessions that no other 4-year-old had to deal with. The amount of pain, sadness, and despair I felt back then is too much to count now.

Even if I didn't erase them from my mind.

And then not long after that, they did the unthinkable to my life. Gave me this curse and the eternal pain and suffering that came with it.

Every year. Every goddamn year! I'm reminded of these events no matter how hard I try to forget! It's sickening! Torturous! Absolute hell, even!

And it was all because of…_**them**_.

"_Mom…Dad…I hate you._

_I hate you._

_**I hate you!**_

**I hate you!**

**I FUCKING HATE YOU! GAAAAAAAAAHHH!**"

"**Ayano!** **Ayano, snap out of it!**"

"H-H-Huh?! Wh-Wh-What?!"

"You were doing it again." Haruka said to me.

"I-I was?"

"Yeah. Your marks were glowing and blue fire was coming out of your mouth. Even though that's new this year."

"_***sigh***__ I'm sorry, Haruka. It's just…well…y-you know._"

"You really hate Christmas, don't you?"

"_It's not like I wanted to._"

"I know. Come on out front. I'll make you some hot chocolate to calm you down a bit."

…

"_O-Okay._" I said while gaining a small smile on my face.

* * *

Th-That moment you just saw…i-it's kind of a tradition for me. Every Christmas I get depressed that I've never celebrated it like a normal kid. And that I can't celebrate it now like a normal person would.

And then that depression would turn into rage once I remember what, or rather _**who**_, made it this way. Why I can never attempt to enjoy Christmas for the rest of my life. And why I must suffer the aftermath.

All that rage builds up inside me. And I end up losing control. And if someone like Haruka doesn't stop me, I end up on an emotional rampage and destroy anything in my path.

How do I know that last part? Well. According to Haruka…it happened once before.

* * *

***12 YEARS AGO…***

"_Wh-What? Y-You're leaving?_"

"It's not how you think it is. I'm only going to visit my family for Christmas. I'll be back the day after, I promise."

"_Oh. Christmas, huh?_"

I went back to watching TV. Feeling sad that Haruka was leaving me and I'll be in this room alone. On television was one of those Christmas specials that come on every year. And this particular one had a special message that can never forget.

"Special" in a bad way.

"_And remember, boys and girls. Christmas is a special time to be with the ones that love you very much. Your mommies and daddies and all of you close family members. Be sure to treat them nicely. Santa is watching. Hohoho!_"

"_Tch. As if, you fat old man._"

"Ayano…" Haruka said to me.

"_What? You're saying I should listen to this garbage? That fat stupid head has no idea what I've been through. My mommy and daddy hated me who I was. They inflicted me with this curse. And then left me alone on a dirt path in the middle of nowhere. I'm __**FORCED**__ to experience this pain and suffering because of their mean and selfish expectations of me. __**They didn't love me! I was nothing to them! And now I'm supposed to still love them back?! No! I hate them! I hate them! **_**I hate them! I HATE THEM!** _**WAAAAAAAAAAA!**_"

"_Wh-Whoa…_"

I remember being so enraged that I didn't even notice the pain the glowing marks were giving me. I was so angry at…pretty much everything. My parents, myself, and life as a whole.

At this point, I was so angry that I started throwing whatever was near me at random spots on the wall.

"**I HATE IT! I HATE IT ALL! FAMILY! SANTA! CHRISTMAS! EVERYTHING! THIS STINKING HOLIDAY IS JUST AS BAD AS THIS STUPID CURSE I HAVE! AND AS LONG AS BOTH EXISTS, I'LL NEVER EVER EVER EVER BE HAPPY! *SCREAMS OF EXTREME ANGER***"

As a continued my rage fit, I started feeling weaker and weaker. And my glowing marks began to fade as I started to calm down all of a sudden.

"A-Ayano…" Haruka said.

"_I…I just…don't wanna…be alone again._"

That's all I remember before passing out on the bed I was on.

* * *

***PRESENT TIME***

I don't remember much after that. But from what Haruka told me, she never left to see her family that day. I felt really bad. Making her stay because I was acting like a spoiled brat. Even if she kept saying that she made the decision on her own, I still felt horrible.

And that, along with what's happened before, is basically why I hate Christmas.

_Although…I really wish I didn't._

"_***sigh***_"

"You're thinking about that day again."

"_You can tell?_" I asked Haruka.

"You do it every year. So I kinda expect it."

"_I see…_"

After a few minutes of quietly drinking hot chocolate, Haruka grew a smile on her face and started giggling to herself. Which, I'll admit…was a bit weird.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Well…you probably wouldn't like it."

"Come on, tell me. It can't be worse than what I'm already feeling right now."

"Hmm…okay. If you say so."

Now I'm about to regret saying that last line of dialogue in…

3…

2…

1…

"Remember when you used to call me Haru-chan?"

"_**Tch! Wh-Wh-Why are you bringing that up?!**_" I yelled as I began blushing like crazy from embarrassment.

"Well, if you're going to bring up _**that**_ day, then why not bring up the end result? It was so cute how you started clinging on to me. It was always "Haru-chan" this. And "Haru-chan" that. Not a single day went by without you spatting out Haru-chan every few minutes."

"_**W-Will you knock it off! I grew out of that!**_"

"_Really?_"

"Really."

Haruka didn't say anything. Instead, she reached over the counter and flicked me in the forehead.

"_Ow! Haru-chan!_" I whined…

…

"Damnit!" Then realized that I just got played like a fool.

"_***giggle***_ Don't worry, Ayano. Haru-chan is always here for you." Haruka said while patting my head.

"Hilarious."

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Oh, that's probably Sanae. Could you get that for me? I'm about to start cooking."

"Alright." I said as I got up from my spot and headed for the door. And to Haruka's knowledge, Sanae was at the other side. Holding what looked like a present.

_Please don't let that be what I think it is._

"Hey, Sanae." I said as I let the woman in.

"Merry Christmas, Ayano. Crap! I probably shouldn't have said that! I'm sorry!"

"No, it's okay. Don't let my hatred for this holiday ruin your spirit. I mean, you already brought a present."

"What, this? This is just a cake I bought yesterday. I wouldn't insult you like that by bringing you a present. Knowing your reasons."

"I-I wouldn't get insulted. A little sad, maybe. B-But not insulted."

"_I see…_" Sanae then went silent. Probably thinking about what I had just said.

"Sanae, please don't go and test it out." Haruka said.

"What? Aw, come on. She's the one who said it."

"Yeah, but I had just calmed her down from her thinking of her past and I don't want her riled up again."

"O-Oh. So that already happened."

"_***sigh* **__Yeah. It did._" I said in a sad tone.

Sanae wasn't there when it happened the first time. But obviously, Haruka told her. And because of that, she doesn't really try to make me upset…

…

…Purposely.

"Aw, damnit."

"What?" We asked as turned to face Haruka in the kitchen.

"The stove's broken. Now I can't cook the food."

"_***sigh***_ I got it."

I got up from the couch and headed over to Haruka. Standing next to her as I took a deep breath and spat out a small stream of blue fire under each of the pots and pans on the stove.

"Gah. I feel like a dragon."

"Well, you're a very good dragon." Haruka said. "Almost like a dragon maid of sorts."

"Shut it, Haru-chan." I replied in an irritated tone.

_Cannot believe she just referenced that._

"Anyway, I'm might go and take a nap. Wake me up when food's done."

"Alright." Both women said as I went to my room.

I didn't do much for a while. Did some of my homework, checked social media for any updates, and then watched some videos on YouTube. Until at one point I felt tired. And ended taking that nap I mentioned earlier.

Just me lost in my own thoughts…and all alone.

* * *

"_H-Haru-chan…a-are you sure you want to do this?_"

"_I'm sure, Ayano._"

"_B-But…wh-what about your family? Don't you want to see your mommy and daddy?_"

"_Yeah. I do. But I don't want to leave you all alone. If it really hurts you that much._"

…

"_H-Haru-chan…__***sniff* **__I-I'm sorry._"

"_Hey, hey. Don't cry. My decision was made on my own. I know how much pain you feel from everything that's happened. And we may not know how to cure you or where your parents are, but the least I could do is keep you company. That way you'll have somebody to be with during Christmas. Isn't that good?_"

…

"_Y-Yeah…I-I guess._"

…

"_B-But I still feel really really bad._"

"_Hmm…tell you what. How's about I take you home with me?_"

"_R-Really? You'll do that?_"

"_Sure. I'm sure no one would mind. And perhaps…you could stay there a bit longer, maybe._"

"_Huh? I don't get it._"

"_***giggle***__ I'll tell you later. For now, let's get ready to go, okay?_"

"_Okay!_"

_***BUZZ* *BUZZ* *BUZZ***_

"_H-H-Huh?_" I woke up from a slight buzz sound from right next to me. Turns out it was just a bunch of spam messages on my phone. And I deleted them all.

"_***sigh***_ Another dream. But oddly enough, this one was happier than the others before. Maybe I'm starting to tolerate this mess of a life I'm in."

I then felt something tingling my body. And I took my jacket off to reveal my arms. For some strange reason, the marks on them were glowing. What made it strange was…they were the only marks glowing.

"_Wha…What the heck?_"

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Hey. Ayano. Food's ready."

"U-Um…coming, Haruka."

After saying that, my arms suddenly stopped glowing. Making this whole ordeal even weirder.

_I'll just have to deal with it later…_

* * *

I left my room and head out front to eat Christmas dinner (probably the only good thing about this holiday).

_Mmm…the food smells so good! I can't wait to stuff my face with it all!_

…

_Even if I do gain a little weight!_

But when I got up front…not only did I see the nice spread of food on the counter, but I also saw somewhat of a surprise.

One that you could say I wasn't expecting. Or wanting.

"**MERRY CHRISTMAS, AYANO!**"

There sitting in the living room along with Haruka and Sanae were all of my friends from both Nanamori and Shinohara. Akane, Tomoko, Kaede, and Mari were here. Even Nishigaki and oddly enough her twin sister Ana were here. And every single last one of them was holding a present of some kind.

…

All I could really say was…

"Guys…what is this?"

"What do you mean "what is this"? This is your Christmas party, Ayano!" Kyouko cheered.

"_***sigh***_ Really? You guys know how much I hate Christmas."

"We know. And that's why we did it."

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Look, Ayano." Yui said. "We all know what you've been through to make you hate this holiday."

"But to have you sit here all grumpy and miserable while the rest of us have fun and enjoy ourselves just didn't feel right in our minds." Chitose said. With an added nod from Chizuru.

"We just want to see you happy." Himawari said.

"Anything for our former prez." Sakurako added.

"You've helped me a lot when I was depressed about my one eye. I just want to return the favor." Akari said. She then translated for Rise that she's grateful for me talking to her every once in a while.

"You're like a role model for most people." Chinastu said. "Myself included."

"Even when you scold me like a mother whenever I experiment with stuff, you were still a good student to be around." Nishigaki said.

"_Literally __**ANYTHING**__ would've been better than what you just said._" Ana retorted with an added facepalm.

"And you've been a great teammate to play with, Ayano. Practice has been really fun since you joined." Tsu said.

"Granted, it was my expertise that scouted you in the first place. But the end result was the same for me. _Ohhohoho!_" Rukia gloated about herself…again.

"Can you not be a self-righteous weirdo for just one day?"

"S-Self-righteous weirdo?! I'm not self-righteous!"

"Yeah, cousin. You really are." Kyouko said. Leaving her cousin with a mild blush of embarrassment on her face.

"Anyway…" She then continued. "We all agreed that our only wish this year is to make you happy this Christmas. So can you make it true for us, Ayano? Please?"

I honestly could not believe this. They all basically left their own families just to spend Christmas with me of all people. A person who **HATES** the holiday with every part of my soul.

And yet…they all did this for me.

…

_Damn._

"_G-Guys…thank you._" Was all I was able to say.

* * *

***SOME TIME LATER…***

"So, Ayano. How'd you enjoy your first Christmas party?" Kyouko asked me as us two, along with Yui, Chitose, Chizuru, Tsu, and Rukia were standing outside in the patio.

"Well, I gotta admit. It was pretty fun. Thanks again, you guys."

"Did it change your opinion in any way?" Chitose asked.

"Oh, no. I still hate Christmas."

"**WHAT?!**" The others shouted.

"**You mean after all we that, you still hate Christmas?!**" Yui asked.

"**I came out my house in the damn heat to do this!**" Chizuru yelled.

"Guys, listen to me!" I yelled. "Yes, I still hate Christmas. But…"

"_But…_"

"…I can say that this was the best one I've had in years. Thanks again, everyone."

"Hmph. I guess that makes sense." Rukia said.

"Relax, girl. She just said she was grateful." Tsu said.

"Now all that leaves is…wait, you don't hate New Year's, do you?" Yui asked me.

"Geez, I'm not that much of a grump during the holidays. Of course, I like New Year's. Why, are we doing something for it?"

"Hmm…hey, Rukia." Kyouko said. "Does Uncle still host those New Year's parties at your place?"

"Yeah, he does. But let's be honest, cousin. You would stick out at that party more than a boy at an all-girls high school."

"Yep." I said.

"Uh-huh." Yui said.

"So true." Chizuru said.

"Wait, there are all-girl high schools? **And I'm stuck going to Shinohara?!**" Chitose asked while being a little upset.

"Sis. Calm down."

"_**Hmph.**_" Kyouko felt insulted. "Okay, then. What do you think we should do? Huh, Oh great Rukia-sama?"

_She actually calls her that?_

"_***chuckle***__ Well, if you must know, Daddy has a secret beach resort just outside of town. We can go there. If you all like. Ohhohoho!_"

"Woah. A secret beach resort?" Chitose asked.

"Just outside of town?" I asked.

"Daddy?" Yui and Chizuru asked.

"She's a total daddy's girl." Kyouko and Tsu teased with a smirk on their faces.

"**Sh-Shut the hell up, you two!**" Rukia yelled with yet, another mild blush.

"Well…" Yui thought about it. "Going to a beach resort at the end of December seems rather stupid. But then again, this weird weather is making it feel like the middle of May."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Tsu said. "You sure your curse has nothing to do with it?"

"I'm positive, Tsu." I said with little irritation.

"I say we do it!" Kyouko cheered. "Sure, it may be weird as hell to wear swimsuits for New Year's. But we're all weirdos, aren't we?"

…

…

"Yeah." Yui said.

"Well, when you put it that way, yes." I said.

"Normal people don't drip blood from having fantasies." Chitose said.

"Or drool." Chizuru said.

"We're total nutjobs." Tsu said.

"Preach, sister." Rukia said.

…

The seven of us then started to laugh at our own stupidity.

"So. New Year's at a beach resort. Is it a plan?" Kyouko asked as she and the other girls turned to face me. I guess they already decided and were now waiting for me to agree with them.

There's really no point to drag this out much longer than it already is. Since myself, the others, and even all of you reading know what the answer is. So I'm just going to end it off here.

Merry Christmas, everyone!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** I wanted to announce the time skip last chapter, but I forgot. So I added it here. This story may go up to either New Year's or January 22****nd**** (Ayano's Birthday). Haven't decided yet and I want to see where this goes a little longer. Thanks for reading this early Christmas chapter. Later.**


	9. Violent Violet

**Chapter 9 – Violent Violet**

A few days after Christmas I was back at Haruka's office with her and the doctor once again. We got the call that the results were in from the last test I did. And I was nervous as hell to find out why I can breathe fire all of a sudden.

_Is it really because of what happened all those years ago?_

"So what's the word, Doc? Anything life-threating?" Haruka asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say life-threating. But the fact that you can breathe fire Ayano is indeed caused by the curse."

"_***sigh***_ I knew it. No way this was just a random thing. And I bet it's going to affect my arms, too."

"Your arms?" Both adults asked.

"Well…back during Christmas, the marks on my arms started glowing all of a sudden. Thing is, they were the only ones glowing. And then they just stopped all of a sudden."

"That…is odd." Haruka said.

And then right when she said it, I felt the same tingle as I did that very same night. It was happening again. My arms and only my arms were glowing. And this time, there wasn't an end in sight.

"_Gah! Th-Th pain! I-It's too much! I…I…I…_"

"Ayano! Are you okay?! What's happening?!" Haruka asked as she tried to comfort me.

But the tingle was way too much as this point. I couldn't hold it much longer. Something had to come out. I'm not sure what exactly it is, but it has to come out.

I placed both my hands in front of me and formed them into a circle like I was holding a ball. Then something started to appear from the middle of them. A purple ball of…some kind of dark energy. It kept getting bigger and bigger. To the point where it started burning my hands.

Then…out of nowhere…I did this:

"_Vi…Vio…Viola…_**Violaceous Sphere!**"

I released the purple ball of fire at a nearby wall. Shattering it to pieces and causing a small fire at the hole it made.

I then felt dizzy. And fell onto the bed I was sitting on. The tingling from my arms depleting away in the process.

"_***pant* *pant* *pant***__ So…tired._" Was all I said before falling asleep on the bed.

* * *

***2 ½ HOURS LATER…***

"_Ugh…wha…what happened?_"

"Oh, you're up." I heard a familiar voice talk to me.

"_Haruka? What __***yawn***__ happened?_"

"_***sigh***__ Damnit._ I was hoping you'd remember."

"Remember what? What happened?"

"Um…well…" Haruka looked completely nervous about telling me what she was talking about. Which is all and out not like her at all.

"J-Just look at that wall over there." She then pointed behind me.

I didn't know if I actually wanted to or not. But seeing as how I don't remember what happened, it's pretty much best if I did.

So I did.

…

And immediately regretted doing so.

"Oh. My. **GOD!**"

I saw that there was a hole in the office wall. And it was smoking from the flames that were currently being put out. I didn't know what to believe from the sight. It was so…unreal.

"**Wh-What the hell?! Wh-Where did that hole come from?!**"

"Come on. Think a little. You seriously don't remember?"

I went silent for a bit looking confused at what Haruka was talking about. But then the memory suddenly came back to me. And I was feeling really guilty.

"O-Oh yeah. I-I caused that hole, didn't I?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah. You did."

"**Gah! It's this stupid curse! It just keeps ruining my life at every damn chance it gets! I can't go one day! ONE FUCKING DAY! Without worrying about it! I seriously can't take it anymore!**"

That little outburst was a mixed feeling of anger and sadness. These were the only two emotions I've ever felt for most of my life. The anger from my parents giving me this damn thing. And sadness from knowing that it's a possibility that I'll have this curse for the rest of my life.

The last part is actually a nightmare that I constantly get. At least once a week I get that particular dream. Where the curse goes out of control and I hurt the people I care about. And I end up crying in my sleep.

I've never told anyone this. I didn't want to put that fear into their minds as well. And besides, I'm not sure how I would tell them that there's a possible chance that I may kill them in the future.

_**How the hell is ANYONE supposed to explain that?!**_

"Ayano… are you…"

I didn't even let Haruka finish her sentence when I hugged her out of nowhere.

And started crying.

"_***sniff***__ Haruka! I…I'm scared! This curse just keeps getting worse and worse! I don't know if I can keep it under control anymore! I fear that I'm going to end up killing you or the others! It even accrues in my dreams when I sleep! And I cry all night long because of it!_

_I honestly don't know what to do! __**WAAAAAAAA!**_"

"I-Is this…how you truly feel?" Haruka asked.

I continued to cry. But nodded my head a little to answer the question.

"Ayano…"

"_I'm sorry for not telling you. It's just…how would anyone bring up such a topic without sounding like a psychopath? You just can't._"

"Yeah. I guess that is a hard thing to bring up."

"What is?" We saw Sanae walking up to us while looking at the damage I caused.

"_W-Well…i-it's kinda, well…bad._"

"How bad are we talking about?"

"Like "Nightmare Fuel" bad." Haruka said.

"I-I see. If it's that bad, Ayano, then you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"_***sniff***__ Thanks, Sanae._"

"So, uh…I heard about the hole. Did you really do that?"

"_***sigh***_ Yeah. And we believe that it's part of my curse."

"Damn, really? It didn't sound deadly."

"Huh?" Both Haruka and I were confused by what Sanae had just said.

"Sanae, what do you mean it didn't sound deadly?" Haruka asked.

"Well, to me…it sounded like fireworks."

"Fireworks?"

"Sanae, it was a purple ball of dark hot energy. How did it sound like fireworks?" I asked.

"I don't know. It just did. You can ask Doc and the other workers and they'll tell you the same thing."

"Huh…" This was getting rather confusing to me. And my disability is only making it harder to understand.

"Where is Doc, anyway?" I asked.

"He should be in his lab. Not sure what he's doing in there. He told people not to bother him for a while."

"When was this?"

"Uh…" Sanae checked her watch. "About 2 ½ hours ago."

"Aw, geez. Haruka…"

"Yeah, Ayano. I'm getting the same feeling." Haruka said.

"What you guys worried about? He's already on a 4-week streak."

"We just want to keep it that way." We both said as we made our way to Doc's lab.

Hopefully, before it's too late.

* * *

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Hey, Doc. You in there?"

"I'm quite busy. Please come back later."

"It's me, Haruka."

"O-Oh, Haruka! Yes, do please come in!"

The sliding doors opened on their own and the two of us walked inside the lab where Doc spends most of his time. And by what we said earlier, we mean that in some cases Doc would do something that would lead to the entire lab exploding in a gulf of flames.

They don't happen as often as Nishigaki's explosions. But the fact that it happens is what gets everyone worried.

"Hello there, Haruka. O-Oh! Ayano, you're awake. Good, good. This makes things a lot easier for me."

"Huh? Make what easier?" I asked.

"Well…first off, you may want to sit down for this."

"Uh…okay." We took a seat in two nearby chairs as Doc prepared to tell us what he wanted to say.

"Well…after that weird phenomenon which resulted in you passing out, I took a piece of the flaming wall and studied it to find its key matters among other things. And while doing so, I've made a huge discovery."

"Huge discovery?" We both asked.

Doc cleared his throat before continuing on.

"You see, Ayano. I've found out what your curse is."

…

…

"_Wha…_

…

**WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?! Y-YOU FOUND OUT WHAT MY CURSE IS?!**" I shouted like I've never shouted before.

"**D-Doc, how did you do such a thing?!**" Haruka yelled. Also shocked out of her mind.

"It was actually by pure luck. But once that happened, I had to find out more. Which is why I requested not to be disturbed. And I gathered so much information, as well."

"W-Woah…" Was all I could say.

_I…I can't believe it! I'm about to learn about my curse! And after so many years of questioning it! I may even find out how to get rid of it, too!_

"A-Alright. I'm ready. Lay it on me, Doc." I said with a determined look on my face.

"As you wish." Doc said. "First off, the name. It was in an unknown language, but I was able to translate it as…the Violet Soul Curse."

"Th…The Violet Soul Curse?"

"From what I gathered up, the Violet Soul Curse is one of the rarest out there. When affected, the host's body gets fused with a purple-like gem. Most likely an amethyst crystal."

"An amethyst crystal? Aren't those supposed to relax you? Why is one the cause of Ayano's curse?" Haruka asked.

"Well, this particular amethyst crystal must've been manmade by that old lady your parents took you to. I can't really say what she did to make that amethyst crystal infect you with the curse, but my guess is that it's something supernatural."

"Wait, so…with the cause somewhat unknown, does that mean what I think it means?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so, Ayano. The cure is also unknown. As there was only one other person who had the Violet Soul Curse. And that person passed away without knowing it, either. Of natural causes, I must add. The curse is not deadly in the slightest."

"_***sigh***_ I see. Well, at least I won't die because of it. Was hoping for a cure, though."

"Cheer up, Ayano. At least we finally know what the curse is. We might be able to find ways to keep it under control now." Haruka said.

"Yeah. That is true…" I then remembered something from earlier. Something really puzzling. "Hey, Doc. What was that thing I did with the purple dark energy ball and the hole in the wall?"

"Honestly, Ayano. I was hoping you knew that part."

"Huh?"

"I couldn't find anything on that part. The description of the curse wasn't all that detailed."

"He's got a point, Ayano." Haruka said. "I mean, you even came up with a name for it."

"A name? When did I…" I stopped and thought about what they were talking about. Then it hit me.

"Wait. You mean…Violaceous Sphere? I don't even know what made me think if that name. It just…came to me."

"Hmm…it could be because it's related to the color purple." Doc said.

"I guess…"

I then felt my phone ringing and I took it out my jacket pocket to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Ayano! Finally, you picked up!_

"Oh. Hey, Yui. Sorry, I was…busy. What's up?"

"_Me and the others are all going swimsuit shopping. Wanna come along?_"

"Swimsuit shopping? But we all already have one."

"_Yeah, but Akari, Chinastu, Rise, and Chitose refuse to wear the one they already have._"

"Didn't they wear…"

"_Nanamori's school swimsuit? Yeah. They did._"

"Ouch. Yeah, I can see why. Alright, I'll be there in like 20 minutes."

"_Alright. See you then._"

I hung up the phone and took a big sigh as I turned back to Haruka and Doc.

"Well, I'm off. Are you working late again tonight?" I asked Haruka.

"Yeah, I should be. I'll just give you some change and you can get dinner on the way home."

"Thanks. I could really use some…"

***BOOM***

"_***cough* *cough* *cough***_ What the hell?!"

"Oh, boy. There goes my streak. _***cough***_" Doc said as he was covered in black dust from the recent explosion he caused.

"Geez, Doc. You couldn't wait until we left the room?" Haruka asked with a facepalm.

"Sorry, girls. But science never sleeps. There's a lot to discover out there and explosions are a minor setback to it all."

_At least he has a reason to cause explosions. Unlike Nishigaki._

"_Bleck!_ I may have to clean up a bit before meeting everyone. I'm going home real quick." I said.

"Fair enough. See you later." Haruka said as I headed out the door.

"See ya."

…

_Huh. I don't know why, but I feel like I need to buy lavender-scented body wash and shampoo._

…

_I guess one extra stop wouldn't hurt._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** Ayano has finally learned the secrets of her curse. Now known as the Violet Soul Curse. And with no cure known, now her goal is to keep it under control as she tries to live the rest of her life as normal as she can. Easier said than done.**

**Next update may not be for a while. I'm currently finishing a really big story and I took a break from that to update this. Until then, thanks for reading. Later.**


	10. The Swimsuit Cliché

**Chapter 10 – The Swimsuit Cliché**

After taking a shower at home (using the lavender-scented soaps I bought for some reason), I met up with the other girls at the shopping district. Of course, they were curious on why I took so long to answer my phone. So I had no choice but to tell them what Doc told me.

And they were just as shocked.

"**Y-You know what your curse is?!**" They all shouted.

"Yeah. I do. From what I was told, it's called the Violet Soul Curse. And apparently, the cause is a supernatural amethyst crystal that's inside my body."

"The hell? An amethyst crystal is to blame?" Chinastu asked.

"Don't those usually relax you?" Himawari asked.

"Yeah, well not this one."

"So let me get this straight. You mean to tell us that an amethyst crystal is the reason why you have glowing purple marks all over your body **AND** you can breathe fire?" Rukia asked.

"Yep. Pretty much."

…

…

"What kind of sick motherfucker does this to a child?"

"**Rukia!**" Kyouko and Tsu yelled.

"What? I'm just asking.

"No, guys. She's right. My parents are in fact…well, that. The fact that they can do this to their only child just because I'm autistic makes that label all the more fitting. Especially since there's no known cure."

"There's no cure?" Yui asked.

"No. Before me, one other person has had the Violet Soul Curse. And that person died of natural causes. So this curse isn't life-threatening."

"_***phew***_ Well, that's a relief. Isn't it?" Chitose asked.

"Yeah, I guess. But I still have to live with this Violet Soul Curse for the rest of my life."

"Ayano, don't worry about it." Kyouko said as she grabbed my hand in comfort. "We're all here to help you get through this. Right, everyone?"

"Kyouko's right." Yui said. "You already got this far. We'll all help you go further."

And everyone else nodded in agreement.

"_***sigh***_ Thanks, girls. That really means a lot." I said with a smile.

_I should probably tell them that I got a new power with this curse. But…_

…

…_I kinda like shocking the hell out of them. It's pretty funny._

"So, are we ready to go?" Akari asked.

"Wait, hold on. We're waiting on one more person." Kyouko said.

"We are?" We all asked.

"Who's this other person?" Yui asked.

"Hey! Kyouko!"

We all looked at the entrance of the shopping district and saw a girl with light-pink hair with a pony tail in the back and a small ahoge on top. Her current outfit proves that she didn't care at all for fashion. Only wearing a simple white t-shirt, light-grey shorts, and a pair of white flip-flops that looked a little worn out.

_Damn. She looks like a homeless person. How does Kyouko know this girl?_

"Hey, girl! You made it!" Kyouko cheered.

"S-Sorry I'm late. I had a few…_breaks_ along the way." The girl said.

_Breaks? What's that supposed to mean?_

"I understand. Well, now you get to meet the friends I was telling you about."

"Oh. So these are…_**pfft**_ y-your…_***chuckle* *giggle***_ fr-friends, huh? _***giggle* *giggle***_ _**Baaahahahaha!**_"

"Sh-She's…laughing?" Tsu asked.

"I-Is she laughing at me because of my eye?" Akari looked like she was about to cry.

"You dare laugh at the refined and elegant Volleyball Queen Rukia-sama?! You must really want an ass kicking, do you?!" Rukia yelled as she rolled up her jacket sleeve.

"Rukia, calm down." I said to her.

"Guys, no. She actually does this a lot." Kyouko said.

"Huh?" We were all confused.

"_S-Sorry, everyone. I-It's just…__***chuckle* Baaahahahaha!**_" The girl tried to explain herself. But then went back to laughing.

"Kyouko, who is this girl?" Chinastu asked.

"Her name is Cheo Izomi. I met her a while back when I was depressed about my scar."

"I see…"

"Why is she constantly laughing, though?" Chizuru asked.

"Because she has a rare medical condition called Pseudobulbar Affect."

"Pseudo…what now?" Chitose asked.

"_Ugh. Big word. It hurts._" Sakurako whined as she held her head in "pain".

"And this is why you're failing…" Himawari said to her.

"**Hey!**"

"_Hah…Hah…okay. I should be good for now._" The girl now known as Cheo said as she stood up from the floor.

"For now? You mean you're going to laugh again?" Yui asked.

"It isn't something I can really control."

"I don't get it." Sakurako said.

"Yeah, me neither." Tsu added.

"Pseudobulbar Affect is a rare medical condition characterized by episodes of sudden uncontrollable and inappropriate laughing or crying."

"Such a thing exists?" Himawari asked.

"Yeah. And I've had it for most of my life. It's caused by a lot of things, really. But mine was caused by getting a brain tumor at the age of 2."

"A brain tumor at that young of an age?" Rukia asked. "Damn, now I feel sorry for almost kicking your ass."

"Uh…thanks." Cheo said with a sweatdrop.

"So, Kyouko. Is Cheo…" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. Cheo's coming with us on the trip. Hope you guys don't mind."

Everyone agreed to it. And were even happy to meet Cheo (once they got over her medical condition).

But for me…I was a bit unsure. It was already bad enough that I had to Tsu and Rukia about my curse. Now I gotta explain it to a complete stranger again. I'm trying to keep this on the down low. And if too many people know about this, I'm pretty damn sure it will go public.

And God knows what would happen if **THAT** became a reality.

_***sigh***__ Just when I thought things were getting easier…_

"Ayano!"

"H-Huh?"

"You okay? You were spacing out just now." Kyouko asked me.

"What? O-Oh, yeah. I'm fine, guys. Nothing to worry."

"Huh. Okay, then. Everyone ready to go?"

"Yep!" Sakurako yelled. "I can't wait to see…_cr-crap_." She then started to blush.

"What now?" Himawari asked.

Sakurako didn't answer and instead turned to face Kyouko.

"_H-Hey. K-Kyouko._" She signaled her to come to her.

The two then huddled up and Sakurako whispered into Kyouko's ear something that we couldn't hear. Soon after, Kyouko started to blush. And then the two turned to face Akari. Then looked away almost immediately.

"What?" Akari asked.

"Akari…I think they just realized that they're going to see you in a swimsuit." Chinastu explained.

"Huh? Why would they…_oh, yeah._" Akari then remembered why the two blondes were acting weird. And soon I did, too.

"_Psst. Hey, Ayano. What's going on?_" Tsu whispered to me.

"_Kyouko and Sakurako are both in love with Akari. And are currently trying to get rid of those feelings._"

"_Oh. I see now._"

"_***sigh***__ Damnit, Cousin. You still haven't gotten over it?_" Rukia whispered.

"_She told you?_" I asked.

"_Well, not exactly "told" me. It was more like I forced it out of her. And don't give me any negative judgment. I wanted to know why she tried to commit suicide. And I didn't think that was one of many reasons._"

"_I see._"

"_You're a surprisingly good cousin, Rukia._" Tsu added.

"_**Wh-What's that supposed to mean?!**_"

"L-Let's just go and do it already." Kyouko said as she walked off without us.

"Y-Yeah. Th-The sooner the better." Sakurako said as she followed her.

"Hey, Akari." Chitose said. "I'll give you ¥1000 if you pick out a revealing swimsuit."

***SMACK***

"_Ouchie…_"

"Shut up, Sis." Chizuru said after smacking her twin in the head.

"_***whine***__ Chizuru! Let me have my fun!_"

"¥1000, huh?" Akari asked as she placed her hand on her chin.

"Akari, please don't think about it." Yui and Chinastu (& Rise, I'm pretty sure) said to her.

* * *

This whole swimsuit scene…do I _**really**_ have to describe it? I mean…this chapter is called "The Swimsuit Cliché" for a reason. Do you know how many times anime nowadays have one episode dedicated to girls trying on swimsuits?

…

…

I'll answer that for you. A lot. It's a lot.

And not to mention that it's embarrassing. Having the camera do a close-up on your breasts, stomach, waist, and butt. Just to have a bunch of perverts look at you while thinking dirty thoughts. And then eventually turning those dirty thoughts into Rated-M stories on Fanfiction. Detailing every last freaking moment of us having sex with each other. It's creepy and an invasion of privacy!

…

…

A-Although…some of them are pretty good. L-Like _**REALLY**_ good.

…

Th-That's all I'm going to say. Q-Quit looking at me like that!

"Hey, Ayano."

"Huh? O-Oh, you're Kyouko's friend. Uh…Cheo, was it?"

"Yeah, that's it. Just a quick question."

"What is it?"

"Who the hell are you talking to?"

…

…

You see? This was exactly what I was talking about back in Chapter 8.

"Well…you see there's this story going on and it's in my POV…"

"_Oh._ I get it now. I completely understand."

"W-Wait, you do? How?

"Before first appearing in Kyouko's story, I was going to have a POV of my own. But it got scrapped."

"I see. That must've sucked."

"Yeah _***snicker***_. I-It really _***giggle***_ did. _***giggle***__** Baaahahahaha!**_" Cheo then fell to the floor as she had another one of her random fits of laughter. People around us were staring at us in a really negative way. So I grabbed Cheo by the arm and took her to a part of the store where people wouldn't think we're judging them.

_Although, if you ask me, some of these women should not be in a bikini._

"Geez, girl. You're gonna get us kicked out." I said.

"_I'm __***giggle***__ sorry __***chuckle***__. Th-This medical…__***giggle* *giggle* *giggle***__** Baaahahahaha!**_" Cheo then fell down again. Luckily, she fell on top of a bench that was behind us. And I was able to sit down while I wait for her to stop laughing.

"_***pant* *pant***__ O-Okay. I should be good now._" She said as she sat up from the bench.

"You sure you don't need any water?" I asked out of concern.

"_I'm good, really. I just need to rest a bit. Especially in my sides._"

"Well…okay." I was still unsure about this. But if she says it's fine, then I have to just go with it. Hopefully.

"So, Ayano. I've heard about this curse of yours. Is it really true?"

"Tch!" I panicked. "K-Kyouko told you, huh?"

"Yeah. She did. She explained it to me the day before Christmas."

"Wait, the day before Christmas? So were you…"

"Yeah. I was supposed to come to your Christmas party that night. But I was out of town."

"I see." I said with a sigh. "Well, yes. It's true that I have a curse. Which today, I found out that it's called the Violet Soul Curse."

"Violet Soul?" Cheo asked.

Then she said something that I would **NEVER** expect to hear. From anyone, really.

"You mean the curse with the amethyst crystal inside your body?"

"**Wh-What?!**" I yelled.

"I mean, the purple markings on your body made me think that it may be it. But I wasn't too sure, either. Glad to know that I was right all along."

"**Ch-Cheo! H-How do you know about the Violet Soul Curse?!**"

"Well, I _***giggle***_ _oh no. __***giggle* *chuckle***__** Baaahahahaha! Kyahahahaha! **_" Cheo had broke down laughing again just as she was about to explain.

_This girl…_

"**Come on, Cheo! Quit laughing already!**" I yelled again as I shook Cheo's body.

"_Ha…Ha…__***phew***__ I think I'm good now. What were we talking about?_"

"How you know about the Violet Soul Curse."

"Oh, yeah. _That._" Then for some reason, Cheo quickly grew a sad expression on her face. And even though I had just met her a couple of hours ago, it was still a surprise to see.

"Well…I'm sure you were told about how there was one other person who had the curse, right?"

"Yeah, I was. I was told that person died of natural causes without even knowing that they had it."

"That's…partially true. But the identity of the person was kept secret by the government. Just so people wouldn't fear this curse coming to them."

Cheo then went silent for a bit. And I even noticed her starting to cry a little.

"That person. Who died with the Violet Soul Curse and never knew of its existence…is my older brother."

This confession had really taken me for a shock. I didn't think I would ever know the person who had the curse before me. Or at least, a relative of that person.

"Wh-What? Y-Your older brother?"

"My older brother, Ryo Izomi, was the first person ever documented to have the Violet Soul Curse. Although, at the time, no one knew what it was.

It started a couple years ago. As in when I was 2 and had that brain tumor. Which began my life with Pseudobulbar Affect. _***giggle***_"

"Please don't laugh again. I really want to hear this." I said.

"_I-I got it this time. I think I __***chuckle***__ can handle it._"

_You think?_

"A-Anyway…after the tumor, my bro got really angry. Believing that my tumor and my Pseudobulbar Affect was done on purpose by crooked doctors."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Although, no one would believe him. Or take him seriously, for that matter. Which only got him angrier.

He soon became angry most of the time. And he gained the weird purple markings on his body soon after. My parents believed he had a rash. So they took him to a doctor."

…

…

"W-Well…tried to."

"_Tried_ to?"

"Due to his hatred for doctors for what happened to me, he had put up a fight. A big one. So bad, in fact, that he…_***sniff***__ th-that he…__***sniff***__ he…he…_"

"Ch-Cheo, wait! I-If you're having trouble saying it, please don't force yourself. I already know its name. Let's just leave it at that, okay?"

"_***sniff***__ S-So you're okay with it? Living with the curse, I mean._"

"Well, to be honest…no. I hate this curse with all my life. It's caused so much pain in my life. I get easily angry when I think of certain things. And I'm starting to get weird-ass powers because of it."

"_I-I see…_"

"But…at the same time, I'm slowly getting used to living life with a curse. I've got so many people that are helping me get through day-by-day. And it's a good thing that I won't die because of it, either. So even though that every day of my natural born life is a struggle, I'm doing just fine with it."

"I…I understand now. Thanks, Ayano. You've made me realized that…well, never mind. What I was about to say would've made this whole chapter sound cheesy as hell."

"Please. I can assure you that there are other parts of this story that are cheesy as hell. And they were intentional."

"_**Kyahahahaha!**_ Yeah, I can see that happening!_** Baaahahahaha!**_"

It was good to see Cheo back to her normal random laughing self again. Seeing her sad due to her remembering a traumatic part of her past wasn't something I was just going to wing it just because I want to know more about this damn curse.

And besides, whatever happened to her brother or what exactly he did…I think I already have a good idea.

Mainly because I feared myself doing it.

"_S-So, Ayano. What were __***giggle***__ those powers __***chuckle***__ that you were talking about?__** Kyahahahaha!**_" Cheo asked.

…

…

I think.

"Well…I'm been able to breathe blue fire for a while now. And just this morning, I've gotten this new one. Apparently, I can form a purple ball of dark hot energy from my hands. And then shoot it at something."

"A purple ball of dark hot energy…wait, you mean Violaceous Sphere?"

"That's the official name? S-So I didn't just make it up. that name sound way too random for it to be made up."

"Yeah. The name is ridiculously long. Though I've read that there are two similar curses that have that power. One based on rubies and one based on sapphires. Also with long names. So someone decided to just shorten it to "Hydrangea". And the name has stuck since."

"Hydrangea?"

…

"You know, now that I think about it…that is shorter. And it sounds really cool, too."

"Right?"

"But…will it still work when I used that word? I wonder…"

"I-It's best not to try it out now. Y-You now…because of where we are."

"O-Oh, yeah. Right."

"Oh. There you two are." Tsu said as she and Rukia walked up to us.

"Hey, you guys. You done picking out swimsuits?" I asked.

"Well, I had no reason to get one. I already have one at home."

"Same with me." Rukia added.

"And the others?" Cheo asked.

Tsu and Rukia looked at each other with looks of uneasiness.

"_W…Well…_" They both said.

"_***shriek***_"

"What was that?!" I asked.

We then rushed over back to the store to see something I wish I could forget.

Because it _**really**_ pissed me off.

"H-Hey! Kyouko! Sakurako! Wake up! It's not that big of a deal!" Yui was shouting at the pair of blonde-haired girls. Who had passed out due to massive nose bleeds (AKA, the Chitose way)…

"_Whoa! Holy crap!_ _¥1000 is in my hands right now! The endless possibilities of what I can do with it! __***creepy giggle***_"

…because of Akari wearing a very revealing red & white bikini. And when I say "revealing", it just reveals her curves and such. Although, her breasts are surprisingly big. Like as big as Yui's.

_Did the school swimsuit hide them __**THAT**__ well?_

"You're very welcome for the money, Akari." Chitose said. "It's a thank you for making my fantasy come true. _***giggle***_"

"Seriously, Chitose. What the hell is wrong with you?" Chinastu asked.

"I ask myself that every single damn day." Chizuru added.

_So do I, Chizuru. So do I._

"_***sigh***__ Goddamnit._" I said to myself as I facepalmed my head.

"Hey, if we quietly walk away from this, can we pretend that we don't know them?" Cheo asked.

"It works in anime. So, why not?" Rukia said.

"I'm willing to give it a shot." Tsu said.

"Yeah, me too." I added.

And so, the four of us walked away from the store entrance. Currently annoyed, embarrassed, and just flat out done with our friends and their antics.

_This is my normal life. Somehow._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** So Akari's rich, Kyouko and Sakurako are passed out, Chitose's horny, and Ayano's just done with it all.**

…

**Yep. Seems normal to me.**

**So the story's back again. But not for long. As the next chapter is the final chapter. And it takes place on New Year's Eve. May take a while for it to be uploaded. I want it to be a good ending, you know.**

**Thanks for reading. Later.**


	11. New Year's Cured Finale

**Chapter 11 – New Year's Cured Finale**

"**Yes! We're here! It's the beach, baby!**" Sakurako shouted as we all took our first steps onto Rukia's Father's secret beach resort.

"On New Year's Eve. A day that's supposed to be freezing." Chizuru said.

"_Oh, yeah._" Sakurako then turned to face me. "You _**sure**_ this Violet Soul thing has nothing to do with the weather?"

"For the last time, Sakurako. **It's! Not! Me!**"

"Well, can you really blame us for thinking it?"

"Haruka! Help me out here!"

"***clears throat*** You girls can put your suspicions at ease. As I can easily confirm that Ayano's curse and the weird weather are **NOT** related in any way." Haruka said.

"Wait, so what's causing it then?" Akari asked.

"Who knows." Sanae said. "It could maybe even involve space-time and different worlds for all we know."

"Sanae. Don't make up weird crap." Haruka said.

"What? It could be true. We probably didn't find it yet."

"I totally agree with Sanae. There just has to be more than one universe out there. I just know it." Chitose said.

"But…that's just illogical." Kaede said.

"What do you know? You're only 5."

"I'm old enough to know that what you're saying is ridiculous."

"As much as it sounds stupid as hell of me for saying this, I agree with the 5-year-old." Ana said. "Only a nutcase would believe in such nonsense."

"_The 5-year-old has a name, you know._" Kaede pouted.

"Oh, come on, Ana. Haven't you ever wanted to meet someone from possibly another world or universe and they unintentionally bring utter chaos with them? Making us team up with them to stop it?" Nishigaki asked her twin sister.

"**Wh-Who in their goddamned mind wants that?!**"

"I wouldn't mind. I could probably make it into an interesting light-novel." Kyouko said as she raised her hand.

"Good luck with that, Kyouko." Ana replied with a sweatdrop.

"Guys. We're getting off-track here." Chinastu said. "We're all supposed to relax from the crazy year we all had. Not argue on whether or not other worlds exist."

"Chinastu's right. I mean, we did come to a beach resort on New Year's Eve for a reason." Yui added.

"_Ohhohoho._ I hope you girls are grateful. Daddy made everything available for us to enjoy. A little praise should do as payback." Rukia gloated.

"Yes, Rukia. We'll make sure we'll praise Daddy all you want. _***giggle***_"

"**Sh-Shut up, Tsu!**" Rukia's rapidly blushing face only made Tsu laugh more. And honestly…it made me laugh, too.

"Well, then." Akane said. "If anyone needs sunscreen, then I got you covered."

"If it's from America, then you can just throw it in the trash, Akane." Tomoko said.

"Wh-What?! Why?!"

"Have you not learned from the 5-Hour Energy incident?"

"The what incident?" Ana, Mari, Cheo, Haruka, Sanae, Tsu, and Rukia (AKA, the people not there at Akari's birthday party) were confused by what Tomoko had said.

"On Akari's Birthday, Akane gained a huge case of the flu for some reason. Sis, Akari, and I later found out that the reason was that she drank 35 of these energy drinks from America. And it almost killed her." Chinastu explained.

"And yet, she keeps buying stuff from there." Tomoko added.

"Oh, come on. Not all of them can potentially kill you…I think."

"Sis. You're not getting it…" Akari said to her older sister.

"Hey, are we done talking? I wanna get in the water!" Sakurako yelled.

"For once, Sakurako's right. Let's just enjoy ourselves this New Year's Eve." Himawari said. "After all, we kinda deserve it."

"Agreed." The rest of us said.

"Wait, what do you mean "for once"?!" Sakurako asked.

"Come on, Akari! Race ya to the water!" Chinastu cheered as she ran off.

"Ch-Chinastu, wait! I can't run well with my one eye!" Akari yelled as she chased after her.

…

Well, tried to. She fell face first onto the sand and Rise took her inside to get medical care.

Yeah. Akari and movement don't mix as well as they did before her injury. Which is why someone's always guiding her around.

The rest of us did whatever we wanted on the Yamabuki Private Beach Resort.

"H-Hey! Is anyone going to answer my question?!"

While completely ignoring Sakurako's question.

* * *

From what I remember from all of it, I played around a bit. Then grew tired rather quickly. So I went to the room I share with Haruka and Sanae and slept a while. I didn't want to. Especially since we have a beach resort all to ourselves at the freaking end of December.

But this curse isn't making it easy for me. I mean, it never did. But now that I know what it is and what it does, I find it more of a nuisance than ever.

"_***sigh***__ Well, this is just great._"

I was actually finished with said forced nap and was heading back to join the others. When I heard a voice coming from the big balcony outside. Down the hall from where the rooms were at.

It felt really bad, but I decided to listen over a little. Something not like me at all.

_Whoever you are, please forgive me._

"_I was hoping that we could finally celebrate our anniversary…_"

_Anniversary?_

"…_but my girlfriend got injured again. And on New Year's, too._"

_Girlfriend?_

"_Maybe…I'm expecting too much out of this. I mean…I do love her. I really do. But ever since that day, we haven't had any luck with our relationship._"

_That…day?_

"_And what's worse is that she keeps blaming herself. I keep telling her that it's not her fault, but…__***sigh***__ but I can't do much in terms of curing depression. _

_And the fact that she's still suffering is hurting my heart every day. And with the eternal silence that plagues my life without any rest, I'm just as miserable as her._

_And I don't think I can hide it much longer, either…_"

"Wow. This girl…she sounds so depressed. And from the sound of it, she's been suffering for most of her life. I feel wrong for eavesdropping. But this is all I can do, really. I mean, I don't even recognize the voice. And it's rather low, too. Almost like she's…

…

Wait. It can't be. Is it really…

"_***sigh***__ Akari…I'm sorry. I've been trying to protect you for so long. But…someone like me can't do that. Not with my shyness. __***sniff***__ I'm sorry. I really am. You deserve better than the girl who no one can hear…_

_Rise Matsumoto._"

"**Holy shit!**" I then covered my mouth in a panic.

"_Huh? Is anyone there?_"

_**Crap! I-I…I gotta hide!**_

I quickly rushed from the corner I was standing and eventually hid in a group of thick plants that were sitting in the hallway as decorations. I stayed in there while Rise looked around searching for whoever it was that she just heard. And when she finally gave up and left, I gave out a huge sigh of relief.

"Holy crap! I just heard Rise's voice! And after knowing her for so long, too! It actually sounds…kinda monotoned. But at the same time…really girly.

…

Well, she **IS** a girl. So that's to be expected.

Gah! What am I talking about?! As much as hearing her voice for the first time is amazing, Rise is clearly dealing with some problems of her own. And she's kept it to herself this whole time, too. It must be hurting her that badly.

I want to help…but I can't just go up to her and bring it up like that. She'll know that it was me that was spying on her! But at the same time…I don't want her to feel this way for the rest of her life.

Or, worse…even shorter than that.

Damnit! I wish I can help! But I just screwed myself from doing so! Just great, Ayano! Just fucking great!"

"Uh…Ayano?"

"Huh?"

…

…

…

"**GAH! Y-Yui?! H-How long have you been standing there?!**" I shouted once I finally noticed Yui standing next to my hiding spot.

"Not long. I actually just got here. Why are you hiding inside fake plants?"

"W-Well…" I started explaining as I got out from behind the fake plants. "L-Listen. I just heard one of the other girls say that her life isn't as happy as she makes it out to be. A-And that person is…Rise."

"Huh? W-Wait, **what?! You heard Rise's voice?!**"

"I know! I still can't believe it either! It's nothing like I thought it was. A monotoned girly voice."

"Woah…"

"But here's the thing. I was just eavesdropping on her. And I almost got caught. And that's why I was hiding in these plants."

"I see. So she doesn't…"

"No. She doesn't know it was me."

"Damn. That sucks."

"Yeah, it does. I really want to help, but…how am I supposed to tell her that I was prying into her private conversation like that?"

"I understand. For all she knows, she might have been hearing things. Since she believes that no one but Akari and Nishigaki can hear her."

"Can't Kyouko hear her?"

"Apparently, that didn't last long. When we went to that cake shop that day, she told me that she couldn't hear her anymore."

"Huh? How the hell does that work?"

"_***sigh***_ Beats me. Rise's speech problem is just as big of a mystery to me as well…everything else about her."

"Yeah, me too. All I really know about her is that she was Nanamori's student council president and that she's Akari's girlfriend."

"Wish there was a way we could help. I may not know her all that well, but she is the oldest out of all of us. She's helped us a lot without us even noticing. Helping her is only fair."

"So, when you think about it…it's basically the kohai helping the senpai. That doesn't happen a lot, does it?"

"No, it doesn't. But what can we do?"

Both of us went silent as we thought of what to do. As much as we wanted it to, the amount of time we had to think was not long at all.

"**Hey, guys! The fireworks are about to start!**" Sakurako cheered from down the hall.

"Coming." We both said.

"_***sigh***_ Well, it doesn't look like it's anything we can solve right now." Yui said.

"Seems that way. Hopefully, there's someone out there who can possibly help her. Cause it doesn't seem like even Akari knows what's going on with her."

"Not even Akari? Geez. Whoever this person will be, I hope they'll be the biggest help she can get."

"Ditto."

"_**Aw, what?!**_"

"**That's bullshit!**"

"That sounds like Sakurako."

"And Rukia. The two loudest girls in our group." I added.

"Let's see what's got them riled up this time." We both then made our way to where the others were at. Outside in the back waiting for the end-of-year fireworks.

* * *

"Guys, what happened?" Yui asked as we joined the others outside.

"Apparently, one of the staff here forgot to bring any fireworks for the new year. So we won't be getting any." Chinastu explained.

"Really?"

"**You idiotic dumbass! You had one job! One fucking job! And you couldn't even do that right! Once Daddy gets word of this, you are SO screwed!**"

"R-Rukia, calm down! You don't have to degrade someone for this!" Kyouko was in the middle of trying to calm her cousin down while basically saving the dignity of one of the staff workers.

It did not look pretty.

As I looked at everyone's disappointed/scared faces, I noticed that two people were nowhere to be found.

"Hey, where's Akari and Rise?" I asked.

"Akari's still recovering from the fall earlier. So Rise is staying with her." Nishigaki said.

"Why, what's wrong?" Chitose asked.

"Um…nothing. Just asking."

_I don't think I should tell anyone this just yet._

"So, there's no fireworks?" Yui asked.

"**I know, right?! What a rip-off! I want my money back!**" Sakurako shouted.

"This trip was entirely free." Tsu said with a sweatdrop.

"Oh, yeah."

_Hmm…I wonder…_

"Hey, Cheo."

"Yeah, Ayano? What's up?"

"_Th-This power…will it be able to __***whisper* *whisper* *whisper***_"

"Well, I _***chuckle***_ guess it would. It is that powerful."

"I see…Hey, Haruka. Can I?"

"Well…as long as you don't hurt anyone, it should be fine."

"Thanks."

"Wait, what are you about to do?" Chizuru asked.

"Ayano?" Yui followed through.

"I'll explain soon." I said as I placed both my hands in front of me and formed them into a circle like I was holding a ball. Then as a purple ball of dark energy started to form, I grew a smile on my face.

"Hey, everyone! _***giggle***_" Cheo yelled. "It's almost _***chuckle***_ time! Let's start counting down! _**Baahahahaha!**_"

The others, not knowing what was going on, decided to join in on the idea.

And right when the ball began growing in size, too.

"**10!**"

"**9!**"

"**8!**"

"**7!**"

"**6!**"

"**5!**"

"**4!**"

"**3!**"

"**2!**"

"**1!**"

"**Hydrangea!**"

I shot the giant energy ball into the night sky. And waited for it to exploded.

Once it did…just like I had predicted…a bunch of purple mini explosions filled up the sky.

And they looked very similar to…

"**FIREWORKS!**"

Yeah, that.

"Wow, Ayano. That was amazing. New power?" Yui asked.

"Yeah, basically. It's officially called Violaceous Sphere. But it's commonly known as Hydrangea. At least, according to Cheo."

"Huh? Cheo, you know about the curse?" Kyouko asked.

"Yeah sorry, girl. I didn't bring it up because it's rather personal. More personal than the stuff I already told you about."

"I see…"

"**ALRIGHT, AYANO! YOU SAVED NEW YEAR'S!**" Sakurako cheered.

"Nice work, Ayano. _You've made Haru-chan proud.__** *giggle***_" Haruka whispered the last part into my ear.

"_Tch! C-Cut it out, Haru-chan._" I said silently.

* * *

As we continued to watch the curse-made fireworks in the sky, I looked back at all the things that happened. Not just this year, but for all the years prior. It may be a negative thing to do. Especially at this point in time. But…I don't know. It feels…reassuring to me. That even though my parents forced this curse onto me, I'm still alive and breathing. And have tons of support from many great friends.

And I have Haruka. A person who treats me like a daughter way more than my actual mother did.

So as I think to myself as I continue to watch and enjoy the fireworks, I think of this year as…not bad. Not bad at all. And here's to hope that it's the same result for many years to come.

As my name…is Ayano Sugiura. My negative side is a huge part of my reality…

…

..And I'm 100% okay with it.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** A new year has begun. And thus, the cycle starts for Ayano once again. Now more confident than ever, she's excited to continue living her life with Violet Soul Curse. With all the support in the world.**

**So that's another story done. And it's time to decide on the next character to get a story. I was deciding for a while now on who to choose next. And this next one was chosen over another character (who I'm not naming yet) because the latter is going to have a special twist. That's all I'm saying about that.**

**Thank you all for reading. Feel free to review and/or favorite the story and the other two if you like. And see you next time for the 4****th**** story of the Inner Struggles series.**

**#1 – Akari's Depression**

**#2 – Kyouko's Shattered Heart**

**#3 – Ayano's Negative Side**

**#4 – Rise's Eternal Silence**

**Thanks again for reading. Later.**


End file.
